1 Genie? Meh
by Universe7Traveler
Summary: "There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass. "Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer/Warning_ : Don't own Naruto. Yes, this will have more OC focus and they will be powerful without reason. No, I will not take this story seriously. I refuse to. Has swearing.**

 ** _Pearing_ : No, we will not be throwing pears at people...not yet at least.**

 ** _Summery_ : "There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_ : This is also SI to some extent. This is going to seriously mess up the cannon plot line. This is purely from Boredom and from being stuck on DOL...But I promise I have not forgotten it. We don't do drama. **

"Talking"/ _Thinking_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing

* * *

Kyle sighed in boredom for what was the thousandth time. She had nothing to do, at all. Summer had started and she was stuck in her moms house because her mom was against her going and walking around without her. Her mom did not get back from work until seven at night. So, all she could do it lay around and do nothing. She sat up and looked in the mirror across from her and finding that, no, nothing had changed in the last two seconds. She still had short brown hair. Still had skin. Still had feet and hands. Still had a bored expression on her face. After a minute of trying to think of what to do, she just got up and went to get some pop-sickles then take a shower. Maybe she could think about something in the shower. You could always figure out your life in the shower...

Kyle passed by her brother's room, hearing him talk on his X-box live with his friends. _Lucky fucking ass,_ she thought as she continued on pass and to the kitchen. Her brother, Chad, was always on his X-box. It wasn't fair. She wanted on it too. She was 18, just a year younger than Chad, who was 19. They still lived with their mom because they just got out of high school, and Kyle was going to stay with her mother until she had saved up enough to get a small farm. Chad...Kyle was unsure really why he was waiting to move out. Kyle had not found a job yet, so was stuck at home. She grabbed a pop-sickle and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel and washcloth just before she entered it. Once in, she stripped and got into the shower with the pop-sickle, which she opened after staying in the hot water for a couple of minutes. Showers really were a great place to figure out your life. She was going to stay in this one for a loooonnnngg time.

* * *

Kyle had spent an hour in the shower before getting out. The pop-sickle was eaten and thrown away just after she had gotten out and now she was dressed in pajama shorts and a loose tank on her bed. She had her laptop out in front of her. She had gotten it a years ago from her dad when she had graduated 8th grade. He had said that since he had celebrated his graduation as well as other family members graduations from 8th grade in Illinois, then she should too. Alabama did not really make a big deal of getting out of middle school, but her family did. So, he had asked what she wanted, and after not knowing what to answer with he suggested that he could get her a laptop. He was really awesome to be around. It was sad that he lived around an hour away from her now. It made it hard to go over to his house as often as she once did.

Her dad had been out there since he had remarried to a woman that had a child that was seven years younger than Kyle. She did not mind it that much, but it did bother her at random times. Kyle just learned to let it go and ignore it. She played around on games that she found on the internet before going to Facebook in hopes that Dawn or Rita were on. They were the only friends that she really talked to as often as she could...the others were to ordinary for her to handle for time to time. She looked at random posts before turning to her group chat that she had made for herself, Dawn, and Rita a couple weeks back. She looked to see if her two friends were on, but only saw Dawn was active at the moment.

Kyle: I'm soo bored~ Kyle huffed as she typed and sent it in the group chat. Rita will hopefully read it. She waited for a while, annoyed, as she waited for Dawn's reply.

"I swear to God if she is just playing a game and ignoring me..." Kyle mumbled to herself before huffing again.

Kyle: ENTERTAIN MEEHHHH! She waited for a minute before she finally got a reply back. _'Finally.'_

Dawn: what am i supposed to do about it? Kyle stared at the screen in boredom.

Kyle: entertain me...obviously...or not so obvious in the case of you... It was not long before she got a reply after that one.

Dawn: mean. Kyle huffed again, still bored. She was about to type back when she saw that Rita was on.

Kyle: RITA ENTERTAIN MEEEHHHH~~~~DAWN IS BEING MEAN Kyle smiled as she saw that it took a bit for Rita to reply.

Rita:... That was very...enlightening.

Dawn: AM NOT! DONT LISTEN TO HER SHE IT LIEING.

Kyle: LAIR! I AM AN INNOCENT CHILD THAT CAN DO NO WRONG

Dawn: BULLSHIT! SHES BEING A BULLY

Rita:...I somehow feel like just walking away... Kyle smiled and silently laughed before she got her phone and called her mom. She kept her eyes on the screen as she typed to them. She listened to the ringing before she heard her mom pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I was wondering if you would mind if I hung out with Dawn and Rita today."

"Yes!"

"It's not like I am going to spend the night, we are just going to hang out and then I'm coming home. 'Sides I'm really bored staying cooped up all day in a house." Kyle huffed as she flopped down on her bed. There was a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Alright, just make sure you are safe." Kyle smiled even though she knew that her mom could not see it.

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later, ma'a. Love you!"

"Alright. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Kyle happily hung up and went to her group chat. She ignored the previous conversation that had carried on between Dawn and Rita and typed in a way that she hoped was something that would make Dawn think it was all her idea.

Kyle: I'm soooooooooooo bored~~ I hate being cooped up all day

Dawn: I can pick u up and we can hang out . Kyle's eyebrows raised in satisfaction. _'That was quick. Usually it takes longer.'_

Kyle: I'm all for it. 

Dawn: wanna join us rita?  There was a moments pause, where Kyle was absolutely sure that Rita had sighed and banged her head against a door or something, and then Rita typed back.

Rita: am i gonna have to keep you two from public view? There was a pause.

Dawn & Kyle: Probably.

Rita: *sigh* fine. I'll come.

Dawn: sweet. go to kyle's and i'll pick both of ya'll up soon.

Rita: k. i'll be there in a minute kyle.

Kyle: k. see ya soon With that she closed her laptop and bounced around for a second, suddenly hyper. She hurried and stripped before putting on cargo pants. She left her tank on and put on flipflops. She grabbed her phone and wallet before stuffing them into one of her pockets in her pants. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. she had very short hair with what some call a rat tail on the side of her face. She quickly braided it before nodding. She never really brushed her hair or did anything to it, just the braid. She walked around the house a few times to lose some of her energy before she heard a knock at her door. She rushed to the door and opened it up to see Rita. Rita was wearing sweat pants and a blue long sleeve. She had her seriously long brown hair in a ponytail for once and was wearing a hat.

"Rita! Come on in." Kyle smiled at her before moving to let her in. Rita smiled back as she walked in.

"I guess we have to wait for Dawn." Kyle huffed and rolled her eyes before she smiled.

" Yeah. I think we will die if I left her drive. Once she is here, I'mma take the driver's seat and drive." Rita laughed as she replied with a worried and condescending smile.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it."

* * *

When Dawn had finally picked them up, Kyle took driver's seat while Dawn went for shotgun. Rita was stuck going in the back. They had drove a bit before Dawn had made Kyle pull over to a garage sell. Nothing was really interesting there except the jewelry. Kyle got a necklace with a blue pendent that had a silver tree around it. Dawn got a necklace with a carved wolf and fangs on it while Rita got nothing. They then went to a park that had no one in it, though that was not really surprising. It was 97 degrees today, but since it was Alabama, the humidity added to it. It felt like 107 degrees. It sucked, but the young women were almost used to it...though shaded swings and a breeze help too.

They talked for a while before Kyle looked at the necklace she had just gotten. She had put it around her neck already, just like Dawn had done, and now regretted it. It was still a bit dusty. She kept swinging and listening to her friends as she rubbed the pendent to clean it. What came next surprised her. Mist started to rise out of it and form something in front of her. Rita and Dawn stopped talking and stared with Kyle at the new phenomenon. Kyle was scared at the new happenings, but the only thing that gave it away was the slight widening of her eyes and her sudden stillness. She hoped to God that this was not going to turn into one of her nightmares. Before any of them could continue to what they were probably planning, a purple guy appeared with mist for legs. There was a pause.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Kyle deadpanned at the guy in front of her and her friends. The guy in front of them growled at Kyle before speaking.

"I am," he paused. _'Are you fucking kidding me? Is he trying to be dramatic?'_ Kyle thought as she stared at him. "Azazel" He finished in a growl as he looked at Kyle. " _You_ must be the one that summoned me. I am a genie, and I shall grant you three wishes." Kyle stared at him as though he was an idiot, before narrowing her eyes.

"I wish for seven hundred wishes," she said sarcastically.

"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love." Dawn sighed at that and slumped. "You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead," Rita cussed in the background, "and you _may not wish for more wishes._ " Kyle narrowed her eyes before huffing in annoyance.

"Fine. I wish that for what ever I wish for, there will be no consequences that I do not want to happen." Azazel narrowed his eyes right back at Kyle before he growled again at her.

"Fine." He snapped his fingers and there was a poof... _'Are you-'_ Kyle cut that thought off before she could go any further with it. "You have two more wishes. Wish wisely." Kyle lifted the right side of her lips in annoyance and to look unimpressed.

"I wish I was extremely physically fit." The genie sneered down at her, as if he thought she was unimaginative and stupid. He snapped his fingers anyway and there was another poof. Kyle felt healthier and stronger already, and she loved it.

"One more wish. You have all the time to-" Kyle interrupted him, unimpressed.

"I wish for another genie to replace you." She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow. He stared at her in shock before he growled.

"I told you the rules-"

"-and there was nothing about wishing for more genies that can still give me wishes. I just could not wish for more wishes." Kyle snarked back mockingly.

"That still counts!" Kyle did not give in.

"Does not. You need to be more specific with your rules next time. Now, fulfill my wish." Dawn and Rita laughed at how brilliant that was. He glared hard at her before snapping his fingers a final time before another person can in his place. This time it was a female. She looked a lot nicer.

"I am Aara." She smiled at Kyle. "I am to be your genie. You will get three wishes." Before she could continue, Kyle cut her off.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Kyle smiled at her, "but I wish for seven hundred wishes." Aara looked confused before she looked worries.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to be rude to you, but I-"

"I know, you can not grant me that wish. You can either grant it, though, or I can just keep wishing for more genies to get more wishes. Either way I get what I want." Kyle said it gently, because she actually did like this one. Aara seemed to worry for a moment and bite her lip before she slowly nodded.

"I.. I guess that is the same. Your wish is my command..." She clapped her hands together and there was a jingle of bells. _'At least she is original.'_ Kyle then smiled at her.

"I am going to wish for a bunch of stuff at once so we can get this done faster, okay?" She waited for Aara's nod before she continued. "I wish that Dawn and Rita were as fit as I am. I wish Chad, my brother, was fit as well. I wish that I can travel to any dimension I want through two claws that are on my right middle and ring finger. I wish that I can travel through dimension indefinitely. I wish that I had tattoo's that looked like very important seals going along my left arm and onto my left side of my face, but didn't do anything. I wish that every time I travel to a different dimension, I got a 'game' like choice on how I look and what I have to choose from. I wish the same happened with Dawn, Rita, and Chad. I wish my Brother was here with us. I wish we all had extremely great senses." Kyle could not think of anything else at the moment, but it was enough. She had something in mind and it was going to be fun. Aara nodded and clapped. There was a jingle of bells before suddenly everything she asked for happened.

"Is that all?" Kyle nodded to Aara before Aara dissipated into her pendent. Chad stood confused in front of the young women as they all laughed happily.

"You are awesome!" Dawn hugged Kyle as she nodded.

"Just wait. I have a plan..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer/Warning_ : Pretty sure it is the same as the last chapter.**

 ** _Pearing_ : We will still not be throwing pears at people. Watermelons are much better.**

 ** _Summery_ : "There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_ : If this is edited, you are lucky. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I will slow it down after they get into the Naruto world.**

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing

* * *

"That is your plan?!" Dawn shouted at Kyle as the rest stared.

"Um..Yeah," Kyle said like they were stupid. She thought her plan was brilliant and fun. _'Though, now that I think about it...If we are going to travel to the Naruto dimension and mess it up, then I don't want a couple things happening...'_ Kyle looked at them as they continued to stare at her. "What? It's not the stupidest thing I have suggested or done. Hell, I've done plenty worse than this." It was true at least...or not so...never mind. _'Will someone please give the writer a silver tongue so I don't have to listen to him fumbling?'_ ...I am NOT fumbling! I'm fricken writing this story and- _'...you're also writing us arguing...You are basically arguing with yourself, and wasting all of our time. Even now, I am just what you are writing.'_ STOP CONFUSING ME! We have a story to tell anyway. _'THEN GET ON WITH IT.'_ Fine! Be that way.

"Are you arguing with the voices in your head again?" Rita looked at Kyle with a straight face.

"Yes! And _one_ in particular is being an idiot." Watch it, asshole. _'Make me.'_ Why you-

"You'll just have to ignore it. I fucking love your idea!" Dawn hugged Kyle, but Kyle just tried to struggle out of the affection. _'I'm warning you...'_ Pipe it. My story, my rules.

"If you will," Kyle started pleasantly, "JUST GET OFF OF ME. We can make a plan." Dawn finally let her go, though she started to jump up and down right after.

"I claim Itachi and his fiiiinnnnneee ass!" Dawn had hearts in her eyes and twisted around in circles, mumbling things that will not be repeated to you. She giggled in a creepy fashion...Please keep her away from me... _'Agreed...'_

"You will have to uhh...claim him without the genie. She can't help on that one..." Kyle started to scoot away slowly, followed shortly by Rita and Chad. Dawn just started to be more creepy...

"Right, moving on." Kyle coughed into her hand. "I want us to have names that will fit in that world. I am going to also have to call Aara again, so that I can stop time here whenever we are in another dimension. As well I want to be immortal for as long as we are not in this world. That way we can come back, no matter what."Rita nodded her head.

"I think that can do. I still can't believe that you found a genie in a pendent at a garage sale. You are so lucky, but you are my fucking favorite right now. We can finally go to the Naruto world!" Chad had a giant smile on his face. He always was a big fan of the TV series.

"Alright, names first," Rita spoke with glee. " I want to be called Jin Takahashi." Everyone nodded, liking her new name.

"I am going to be Volf." Kyle just stared at Chad. "What? I'm not going with anything else." They stared down each other, Kyle with a deadpan and Chad with a smug expression. There was a moment before Kyle frowned and huffed.

"Fine. Asshole." Kyle mumbled to herself for a second. "I call being called Satsuki." They stared at her, waiting for the rest. "What? You think I am going to remember anything other than that?" There was a moment of silence. "You all had waaayyyy to much expectation in that." There was a collective shake of heads and sighing.

"I call Mei Uchiha!" Dawn was jumping up and down happily. Kyle glared at her.

"You can't be an Uchiha until you marry one. Your Mei Won." Before Dawn could protest, Kyle continued. "You can change it if you marry Itachi or what ever Uchiha is dumb enough to say yes to you."

"Asshole! Not just anyone can handle allll this." Dawn started to do some creepy dances that looked like she was trying to be sexual, but failing. Terribly...So. So terribly.

"Okay, next! I think that-"

* * *

Kyle and the others finished discussing everything that they needed and finished making the final wishes to Aara that they could think of at the moment. Now, Kyle was ripping a hole for them to enter the Naruto world with. Kyle went first, followed by Rita, Dawn, and then Chad. Once they were all in, time froze in their world and the portal closed up.

With the four young adults.

They were in what looked like a start up screen. Kyle smiled happily as she pressed start. **ALL PLAYERS SELECT AND CUSTOMIZE A BODY.** They all looked around before they went to the bodies that appeared in front of them. All of them just made their bodies exactly the ones they had, with a few exceptions. Like Kyle picking snow white hair and silver eyes...like a freak. _'Fuck off with a giant stick up your ass.'_ Little shit. _'Giant shit.'_ Fuck off. _'I'd rather not..you are kind of ugly...'_ I am not! Your based off of me, you dumb-ass! _'...hint. Based. I am clearly more fabulous.'_ As if. Anyway, Rita changed her hair to black and eyes yellow. She also put horns on her...Are we creating a demon? Eh, Oh well. Not my problem. Chad put a weird grid thing in his eye and Dawn...changed her eyes to blood red... I really feel sorry for Itachi right now...

Once they were all done doing what every they wanted to their body...stop thinking. Just..No. **ALL RIGHT. NOW GET ALL THE POWER YOU WANT AND STUFF.** They all nodded their heads seriously before smirking very evilly.

Rita chose Chakra sensing, Flying, animal communication, shadow manipulation, hawk-like vision, awesome dragon wings tattooed on her back that can turn into real wings if wanted, nails that can become claws, fangs, Perfect Chakra control, all Chakra exercises mastered, can control all the elements except water, immune to any genjutsu or illusion, High metabolism, Harpy eagle summons, and had five tails worth of chakra.

Chad chose twenty tails of potent chakra, extreme stamina, extreme God-like strength, extreme speed, Perfect Chakra control, most Chakra exercises mastered, tough iron-like skin, mastery of weapon crafting, can make Corrosive toxin, high pain tolerance, all types of weapons mastered... except nunchucks, Wolf summons, All of ninjutsu mastered(including dimensional- like Tobi's disappearing act), and a powerful claw for a right hand.

Dawn chose ten tails of chakra, Perfect Chakra control, can turn into a squirrel, all Chakra exercises mastered, mastery of anything that used chakra, Nara-level stamina, and the fist stage of the sharingan only that will always be activated.

Kyle chose one hundred tails of chakra, all taijutsu mastered, god-like mastery of seals and creating new seals, god stamina, god strength, high pain tolerance, god speed, Extreme stealth, can change gender at random, can turn into a kakapo when wanted, Perfect Chakra control, all Chakra exercises mastered, Tiger summons, and has a High metabolism.

They all had immortality already. Pussies. _'Fuck off.'_ Neh~ only if you shove a tree up your ass. _'Hell no.'_ Then you know my answer, now shut the hell up. As I was saying, they all had immortality already, so none of them needed amazing healing. Or healing at all...but you know what? They get god healing anyway. Lets just add that to the things they got. So now we all hear from the loud and annoying know-it-all. **Now you get to start. Press start again.** Kyle pressed start, and then everything went black. There was another moment of silence...how many moments of silence are there going to be? _'Would you stop breaking the fucking fourth wall! I am sure that everyone wants to get on with this.'_ Fine! ... Asshole.

There was a flash of light before the four young adults found themselves in a forest. They were all ready dressed in clothing that was picked out for them based on their personality. As Kyle, or Satsuki, looked at her own outfit, she sighed. At least she couldn't really get hot in it. She looked at the other three, and smiled lightly. They had actually made it. Satsuki quickly made sure that the pendent was very secure on her before she started to talk to the others.

"We did it! All we need to know is what time we are in." Dawn, or now Mei, jumped in the air and shouted in joy. Jin (Rita) smiled and flung an arm around Satsuki as she laughed out.

"Well, if someone does not freeze first." Jin looked over Satsuki's outfit, and she did not even try to conceal her laughter. The other two followed in, but Satsuki just looked unconcerned.

"Yeah, I won't be hot in an area like Alabama. I can easily distract men, and then change genders to ruin their lives. I also hate shirts." She crossed her arms with a smug look.

"That is still brilliant!"Mei started to laugh and give her a high five. Volf (Chad) just sighed and shook his head at the antics.

"Come on guys," his voice was deep with exasperation, "we need to figure out what time we are in." Satsuki smirked and pointed a finger in the air.

"I propose that we runs around at random until we find something." There was a silence of disbelief, before Mei thought of it.

"I actually think that is the best option we got so far."

"Eh, fuck it. We got nothing to lose," Volf sighed.

"I get to choose the direction!." Mei kept jumping up and down happily before pointing in a random direction. "I choose there!"

"Alright, I call being in back! Volf, you take point. Mei, you and Jin will be in front of me! Head out~" Satsuki laughed as they all started to fly through the random forest they were dropped in. _'Hopefully this will turn out to be more fun than I first thought.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer/Warning_ : Pure Colombian cocaine. I'm going to fill your head with stuff that is completely useless to you! :D **

**_Pearing_ : We are considering growing a pear tree. It will be Fabulous~ **

**_Summery_ : "There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_ : I absolutely want a tree house. I am getting my tree house. That shit is probably one of the few things to be a serious topic. I have absolutely no idea how Naruto's map would actually look like, but I'm am using this one that I found. This is not my map at alllll, but we are using it for reference: (you'll have to look it up) **Naruto World Map (extended) English Version by xpierrex **If ya wanted to know where everything is :3**

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing

* * *

They were not running for long, or long for them, before they came across what looked like a giant white horse with a dolphin head and five tails. It even had a couple of horns on its head. It was actually weird and adorable at the same time. They stopped and starred at it for a couple minutes.

"Anyone remember what the hell this is supposed to be?" Satsuki watched it as it slept, wondering if it was important.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Nein."

"...One language was good enough, thank you." Satsuki sighed before looking around and spotting a twig. "That should do." She picked it up and walked over to the weird creature thing. There was a pause before Satsuki started to poke it with the twig. "Poke...Poke...Poke...Poke...Poke." Sadly, it didn't seem to want to wake up. Satsuki huffed and pouted before she walked away.

The next moment, she came back with a giant-ass bolder that was bigger than all of the young adults combined. She easily lugged it over to the sleepy animal that dared to ignore her poking. She stopped walking a second before she threw the bolder at the thing. She crossed her arms and pouted as she watched it hit the five-tailed creature. It was not long before there was a rumble and it getting up. The creature looked angry...and I still can't take it seriously.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" _'...huh. That kind of sounds familiar...was that line from Aladdin?'_ Satsuki thought for a moment before giving up. She watched the thing as she heard Jin face-palm.

"Of course you would do that." Satsuki was still pouting though.

"I did, you ass! You ignored my Pokes!" The creature looked down at her for a moment before it narrowed its eyes.

"What do you want you pathetic human?" The creature lowered its head to look better at the group of humans.

"I wanted to know what the hell you were!" Satsuki frowned at the creature. "I also want to know what time we are in." The creature stared at her.

"...Time?" It seemed to shake itself before continuing. "And, I am the great Gobi! The Five-tailed-"

"That's what you are? Huh." Mei looked at it with big eyes. "I only really remembered the Kyuubi."

"I think his name was Kurama. Wait..That means this one has a name too." Satsuki looked up at the giant creature. "Well? What's your name?" It blinked and looked down at the four young adults with confusion and interest.

"Uhh..."

"Don't tell me it is to stupid to know what a name is." Satsuki lowered her head and huffed.

"I AM NOT STUPID! TAKE IT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!" The creature and Satsuki rammed their foreheads together and glared, eye to eye. Mei egged them on, while Volf looked like he was trying to convince himself that he was not related to Satsuki. Jin slumped in annoyance before she spoke up.

"Really? WILL YOU JUST TELL US YOUR NAME AND STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" There was a tick mark above her eyebrow that Satsuki ran over to watch as the creature straightened.

"The name I was given by my father is Kokuo." Jin pushed Satsuki over in exasperation before smiling at Kokuo.

"We were wondering if Kurama has been sealed yet, Kokuo." Kokuo tilted its head in thought and then confusion.

"I don't think I know what you are talking about. Dad never sealed us, in fact he just separated us." Everyone froze for a moment before Mei hit the floor and Jin sighed.

"Gott Verdammt! We're way to fucking early!" Satsuki started to huff and then mumble to herself. They were a bit early... Kokuo just watched in confusion and interest.

"What do you mean...?" Before he could continue, Satsuki used her chakra ( _'no way in hell am I using my blood'_ ) to draw a seal on her right pinkie finger and then touching Kokuo with it. She sealed him into her finger and made sure the last of him was in there before she turned to the others.

"Why did you do that?" Mei was looking at her in confusion. Satsuki just smirked.

"Can you imagine how much they will freak out when no one can find the five-tail? Its like putting ten chickens in a school with numbers 1-11 on them, but leaving out the number 7. They will either search for it for a long time or think that someone already has it." She laughed and hoped that they did. It would have been better with Kurama, but this was just the same. Maybe they could seal another or all of them at one point.

"Huh..Oh well. At least it will make the Akatsuki pretty pissed." There was a round of snickers before the started off again.

"If we come across another tailed beast, I call sealing it again!" There was another round of snickers at Satsuki's declaration.

"So what now? Are we going to go forward in time again? Or are we going to do something before then," Mei said while still in thought... actually I don't think she was thinking in the first place... _'Neither do I...'_ Jin looked at Mei really quick before facing forward again.

"I think we should go forward in time t-"

"I want Itachi babies now~" Mei started to whine and and gained hearts in her eyes. "Nooowwww~~~~" She started to twirl and throw her hands up in random direction.

"No," Satsuki sighed. "You can rape him later." Mei started to giggle and drool.

"I NEED TO MOLEST HIM!" There was a pause of silence before Volf sighed.

"Of course my little sister has friends like this."

"Hey! It's not my fault that Mei is like this. She can be like Tootie from Fairly Odd parents all she likes, as long as being an obsessed freak about a boy is all that bothers me. The howling is fine, and so is the lack of manners." Mei wholeheartedly agreed.

"Hey, as long as Satsuki is not lesbian and has a secret crush on me, I am perfectly fine with her." Satsuki sighed at Mei. She was a little bit weird. Mei had secrets that Satsuki knew, but refused to tell. Even to you nosy brats reading this. Of all the things to be bothered by, it was homosexuals and spiders. Being bothered by spiders is ridiculous. Especially when she is willing to burn down a house if she can't find it. Being bothered by homosexual was okay. She was only afraid that a girl would get a crush on her and pull her over to their side. Mei seemed fine with anything else about it. But Satsuki still could not believe she hated spiders...they were adorable.

"As long as you stop taking up most of the bed in your sleep, we'll be fine," Satsuki mumbled grumpily. Mei always took the whole fricken bed when she slept over. She also cuddled that creepy Itachi body pillow that Satsuki had gotten her for her birthday in hopes that she would shut up about him, as well as keep more to her side...It didn't work. In fact, it got worse. What was even more worse about the situation, was that on the other side of the Itachi body pillow, was Sasuke. Sasuke was a pussy. Satsuki was annoyed by the overly emotional short stack of pancakes. And no one wants an overly emotional short stack of pancakes. At least, no one that has an ounce of brain in them.

"Hey," started Satsuki. "What if Itachi is gay and was only in the Akatsuki because he had a crush on one of the members." Satsuki snickered quietly. That was hopefully one way to get under Mei's skin.

"NOT FUNNY! I will sweep him off of his feet and marry him, whether or not he accepts is unimportant. WE WILL BE MARRIED AND HAVE WONDERFUL ITACHI BABIES." Jin laughed as Volf seemed to go just a bit faster to get further away from the three girls.

"Why the hell couldn't more guys come on this?" Volf seemed to sigh continuously.

"Huh?" Satsuki laughed for a minute. She changed into a young man within seconds as she continued to laugh. "What are you talking about," Satsuki asked in a deeper voice than normal. The others nearly fell out of the trees before they caught themselves. Mei almost fell to the floor in laughter as they all glanced back at the now male version of Satsuki. All that really changed was a slightly deeper voice, a now flat chest, and slightly less curves. It was kind of funny to see. "I am clearly another _fabulous_ male." Volf laughed hard and long before he nodded.

"Of course..." Volf just shook his head as they continued on. Satsuki changed back to female, the gender she was more familiar with. It was both awesome and weird being a man. No jiggly boobs! Those things kind of get in the way when you want to lay down on your stomach. Stupid boobs. The best thing was that she could change into a man when she got her period, and wait it out. That was a fucking miracle. _'Definitely.'_

"So...Where are we going now? If we are going to stay in the past longer, I want to build a tree house." Satsuki always had wanted a tree house. They were the fricken best thing in the world. No one could ever tell her differently. All she needed was a giant tree and a plan to make the tree house inside and around it.

"That...may actually happen. I think we need to actually make a journal and write out everything that we may do. We need a base of operations as well the whole time that we are in this world," Jin spoke as they sped up.

"Sweet! I can design the tree house, but I need someone to make a giant enough tree. We also need to pick an area that we love for the area. I propose it be near a hidden pool and on an island if we can make it there." Satsuki was already thinking of plans that she could make for it. Four small bedrooms, one bath and shower in the roots and a second near the middle of the house, a workshop, library, map room, a large store room in the roots, kitchen, eating room, observatory, seals on every inch of the tree on the outside to keep it living, impenetrable, strong, have a spirit that she could talk to about the status of it, and keep the temperature stable all year long. Oh, she had aaaalll sorts of plans for it to make a dream tree house.

"Hey! We can go over to where the Uzumaki's village will be built in the future," Volf suggested from the from. Satsuki sighed.

"Let's stop!" They all stopped and sat down on branches. "Okay. I don't think we should go there. It is too close to a lot of other villages. I am probably more paranoid than all of them combined... and for different reasons." After Satsuki stopped talking Jin spoke up.

"I think we are going to need more wishes. We need experience in building, politics, fighting, and leading. In fact, we need a map of the whole planet..." Jin sighed.

"Hell no. Poly-ticks is not happening. Someone else can handle that shit." Satsuki nodded and rubbed the pendent around her neck. Aara came out shortly after in a poof of smoke. "We need a couple of wishes, Aara." Aara nodded and smiled lightly at them. "I wish we had centuries of experience in building, Butchering, growing crops, hunting, fishing, fighting, and cooking. I wish we knew how to create plants and animals and bring them to life. I wish we had a current map of this planet with where everything will be when Naruto is born." Aara slumped a bit before she nodded and made the wishes happen. Satsuki beamed up at Aara. "You're the best!" Aara smiled back softly before she went back into the pendent where she had a mansion and pool waiting for her.

"Okay, we need to choose where to place an island." Satsuki made all the branches come together to make a table with a dip around it for chairs. Everyone got conferrable into the chairs as Satsuki spread the map over the table. "Okay, first thing we need to think about is if we want to be near any major villages or away from them. I personally think that we should stay away from them, but close enough for it to only really benefit us."

"I don't care where our island is, as long as it is not in the frozen water, like the sea of the Thousand Ice, Aisu The frozen sea, or the North sea," Mei said as she looked at the map. Satsuki immediately agreed.

"How about Mizumi, the southern sea? It's near both Kohona and and Suna and the other random lands. There is no depicted island so no one would search for them there and we can hide it in the mist or something," Jin pointed to where she was talking about as she went on.

"I don't know. I think it is a bit to close to Suna and Kohona. No offence to them...actually all offence to them. I don't trust them shits. We can easily get to them by travel," Satsuki frowned at the area in question. Their own Hokage didn't even know that Danzo still had root...what the hell makes anyone think that they are competent at anything?

"We could make it in the space between the Land of Lightening, The Land of Water, and The Land of Fire. It might be close to them, but I really think it would be great for when we need to help Uzushiogakure later when they are under attack," Volf suggested. He really felt sorry for their village and what everyone did to them. It was his favorite village so far as well. Jin just shook her head.

"It is still in between three potentially hostile countries." Satsuki nodded along as Jin spoke.

"Besides, I can easily make seals in their village that leads to our island to escape to if they are under attack. What about Raiu, the Sea of Storms? It is far away from the other villages enough to not be surrounded, but not too far."

"I don't know," Mei said as she looked at it. "It probably is named that for good reason. The storms would make it hard on us."

"Yes, but I can make a seal so that it does not bother us to the extreme, or seals to make our island and whatever is on it stronger," Satsuki said.

"And the storms would make travelers try to stay away!" Jin finished with an excited smile.

"Exactly! We can add Whirlpools to surround it as well as extent mist over it. It was be hard for enemies to get to our island if we do not want them to. It would even be hard for allies!" Satsuki jumped up and down in her seat. Jin smiled at her with wide eyes as Mei nodded.

"That actually sounds pretty good." Volf seemed to think it over before he nodded.

"Hey! We could make our own ships to survive the harsh place we are creating and easily go in and out of it undamaged. Though, if we wanted to ship cargo, we could just use storage seals and send one or two people to deliver...but the ships would be fun~" Satsuki had an excited glaze to her eyes.

"I like~" Jin sang as she leaned to look over at Raiu the sea of storms. It was going to be theirs. From start to finish, and it was early in history of this world to where it would fit in when they skipped forward in time. Also, no one would know if an island was in the dangerous seas. It. Was. Perfect.

"Raiu it is." Volf smiled big at the others.

* * *

They had headed out soon after deciding on Raiu. After a quick making of a seal that told Satsuki exactly where she was on the map they just got, they were off to the area of their future Island. They had decided that it would be smack dab in the middle of the sea of storms. All they had to do is get there. Satsuki was still wondering about if they would be soaked to the bone, but didn't care as much. She remembered from a fanfiction of the show how some authors had the ninjas use their chakra for a temperature regulation. She was not really sure if it actually happened in the real show, but she tried it anyway. It had surprisingly worked, so she had shared it with the others. She could wear anything anywhere without worrying about if she was cold or hot now. It would be funny to see someone in a thick jacket and stuffed in clothing see her in what she was wearing now in a sub-zero temperature. She would have to start carrying a camera again. Of course, she would not really use the temp. regulator all the time. It was fun to be at different temps all the time.

Satsuki made sure to keep the map with her at all times, so they were heading in the right direction...They kind of didn't have any sense of direction...They didn't take very long in getting onto the water and running fast to the center of Raiu, though Satsuki made sure to make the map water proof before they went onto the water. Thank God, too. It rained hard. There were giant waves and they had to stop a couple of times to check the map as Satsuki did not dare to pull it out in the high winds...she would definitely lose it within seconds of running. She was glad that they had chakra to speed things up, otherwise she would feel terrible. She was not made to go a day without food...It was just too much! At least it would be...but she had put chakra in her stomach to trick it into thinking it was full. She didn't really think that it would actually work, but it was a surprise that she was happy about. Unlike the surprise of getting chips in your bag of air...that shit is annoying. Why would you put chips into a perfectly great bag of air? Stupid...

Anyway, Satsuki and Volf were the ones to create the land mass for their island. Satsuki was the one to give all the chakra to go into it while Volf molded it to what they needed. Jin and Mei just sat on the side in the water like useless people. They weren't needed anyway... After the size that they wanted was created with it above the water a good twenty to fifty feet in most areas, with the rest as beaches and natural harbors, They all went onto the land. Before they begun to do anything, Satsuki used a tail of her chakra to write a seal into the land mass. The seal she put onto it would allow her to feed ten tails of chakra to all of the island and life that lived on it everyday. It was only rock unto Mei and Volf used some earth Jutsu to make a lot of it into fertile soil across the land and sand at the beaches. The storm was still going on, so Satsuki and Jin immediately made grass and other small plants grow in the span of second to keep the soil in place. Volf and Mei then added medium sized plants while Jin made giant plants. Satsuki made plants that were not very common or just random ones she remembered from her dimension at the same time Jin made the Giant plants. Rat-eater Pitcher plants, Parachute Flowers, Sensitive Plants, Flypaper plants, Waterwheel Plants, Venus Fly traps, Mountain Laurels, Giant Allium, Buttercups, Angel Trumpets, Ice Cream Tulips, Banksia blooms, Peppermint Ice Hellebores, and many more of the random plants that she remembered...Yeah that was all just google searched...let's pretend I actually knew what those were this whole time and not just seen for the first time a couple of minutes ago...

Anyway, it took a lot of chakra from Jin, Mei, and Volf to do all of that. Satsuki was okay only because she still had over seventy tails of chakra left...Smart to over load on chakra, even when you're not really going to be using it. They traveled to the center of the island that they had made, via map, and Satsuki gave chakra to Jin to make a giant mountain. She then made a very small lake sized hole. She took a break as Satsuki then gave Volf the chakra to fill the lake and make a waterfall that would use the storm water to refill itself. She then Gave Mei the chakra to make a 200ft wide tree that stretched up a little ways above the rest of the trees on the island. She had not wanted them to waste most of their chakra when she had plenty...and she kind of wanted them to feel special. Like they actually helped...shhhhhhhh.

Satsuki got to work on creating all the seals over the tree while Mei and Jin made what would be their tree-home. Volf had gone off to create more vegetation that he wanted around their pool of water. It took an hour before Mei and Jin were done with making their living quarters. There were four small bedrooms with hidden passages to each, Two bathrooms, a full kitchen, library, secret entrance in the roots, living room, map/planning room, workshop, storage, observatory, dining area, and an extra room that would be big enough to house two people. Satsuki was still working on the seals, so Mei and Jin went to work on creating adult fish in their lake with vegetation underwater and plankton. Volf was soon creating animals for the island. An hour later and Satsuki was helping Volf.

She had finished making the seals. It now made the tree unburnable, disease free forever, unbreakable, impenetrable, have a soul that was linked to a seal that was on the back of Satsuki's right hand, ten tails of chakra running through it at all times (Also connected to the seal in her right hand), temperature regulation, unmovable, and seals to make it grow twenty different types of fruit all at once all over the large and spread out branches.

They made small, medium, and large animals. A lot of vegetarians, some carnivores, and few omnivores. They were all either shaped to be what they were familiar with, or in Satsuki's case, look like things out of movies and ancient extinct animals. She put in a couple of raptors, after she made sure to edit them to not over grow their surrounding and killing the island animals off, a bunch of giant millipedes, Haast's Eagles, Dodos, Tasmanian tigers, Tasmanian Devils, Epidexipteryx, Longisquama, Sharovipteryx, Microraptor, a shit ton of Kakapos, and She threw in a few Jaekelopterus, Opabinia, and Anomalcaris into their lake for shits and giggles. She made tons more creatures, but they are unimportant. Just fill in what ever the hell you want on this island and we'll say that it is actually on it. Look up the ones that went into the lake, though. Bet you will absolutely _Love_ them.

Volf was fricken boring and made actual and _regular_ animal. Bbbboorrriinnnggg. He also went on to create _regular_ insects and birds. Pretty, but lame. Satsuki then went to random parts of the island and created hills and one or two small mountains. She made dips in the ground and went to one of the two beaches they had to make it only fifty feet for about a mile. She then filled it with coral and plankton and other water plants. She would let most of the fish move in on their own, but she created one hundred different types for starters. Survival of the fittest~ She created lots of random glowing plants and insects on her way back to the tree-home.

It was morning by the time they had finished their island. They were all exhausted by the time the sky cleared into a drizzle and it was becoming lighter. Satsuki was seriously glad that Mei and Jin had made all the rooms and furniture for their home. All they needed were books to fill the library, and maps and Intel on the other inhabitants of the planet for their planning room. One by one they all claimed a bedroom and instantly fell asleep when their heads hit the pillow and their bodies were snuggled under blankets.

.

.

.

Hey, I wonder if they screwed up any of the flora and fauna since they were tired and it was dark and stormy? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: We swapped to Crack Cocaine instead of Columbia Cocaine. It was too expensive. **

**_Pearings_** **: We have a a small sprout growing. It is pretty pathetic at the moment. Anyone want to help it?**

 ** _Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **:** **Did I mention that random parts of this will be taken seriously? Not even I knew that! :D This is still just a random throw together of ideas that might actually have a plot later...wait I think I had a plot when I started this... *Serious thinking pose* Oh well.**

"Talking"/ _Thinking_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing

* * *

Satsuki was the first up the next day, followed by Volf. They were both really hungry, so they went outside. Satsuki picked them some fruit from their tree and gave one to Volf. She herself, ate one with him.

"I think we need to stock up on food. Would you mind going hunting today? You need to hunt pigs, deer, and rabbits. I am going to pick some fruit and make sure that our fridge and sink work." Satsuki took another bite of her fruit as Volf nodded.

"I will only get one of each, and maybe two rabbits." Satsuki nodded.

"I don't think we could eat anymore meat fast enough to make it worth it. Think you can be done before noon?" Volf tilted his head and averted his eyes to the upper left to think.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I think I can. See ya." Satsuki nodded to him as he left. She then picked enough fruit to last them a couple of days before going inside to her new home. They would have to fine tune some things on their new island, but for now they needed to worry about getting their house up and running. Satsuki went over to their counter and set the fruit into a bowl before going over to their fridge. It looked like Mei had designed it after her own fridge back in their dimension. The whole thing was pretty much all metal. When she opened it, it was not up and running...damn it Mei. Useless little...mumble mumble mumble.

Satsuki sighed before creating a seal that would keep the fridge at the right temperature. She did the same for the freezer, but made sure it was a lot colder. She went over to their sink with no expectations at all. She turned the handle and was surprised that it actually worked. Remembering that they also had a stove, she brightened. She then turned to their stove and checked it, only to find it working as well. Sweet! That means their not that useless after all! ...at the moment...Mei still has to answer to being lazy as hell...

Satsuki looked around their home, and was satisfied to see that everything was to her liking...though there could be more blue...and fish. Maybe she can make floating fish that swam around their home that connected to the island and told her of the status. She could have useful floating fish! She can have fishies that float! Yay! She needed to do that NOW! Satsuki hurried and locked herself in their workshop. Meanwhile, Jin woke up from her slumber..haha she sounds like a sleeping dragon. I hope she breathes fire at people. That would be fun to watch with popcorn.

Back on track... Jin woke up and went to the kitchen. She picked up a watermelon and ate the whole thing..before eating all of the rest of the fruit except for a watermelon and a pear. Poor fruit..she slaughtered them. I don't think she even chewed... Mei was still sleeping and Satsuki and Volf were no where to be found, so Jin settled herself for going around their new island home. Maybe she would even get to fly! Told you she was a slumbering dragon. She excitedly went outside and up to the top of the tree and moved her shirt to reveal her wing tattoos. She smiled happily as two giant dragon wings appeared and grew behind her as she focused on them. When they stopped, Jin let out an excited breath as her heart sped up and her eyes widened. She looked at them, admiring them.

She had always wanted to fly. Had always admired creatures of flight, envied them. Whether because she had something that bothered her that she wanted to get away from, she was just caught up in her own world, or some other reason that was her's alone. She turned back forward, chest nonexistent with how light it felt. Veins full of adrenaline, head light, throat caught, slight shimmers through body-she tensed. Her legs flexed and coiled. Her arms were drawn slightly taut on either side of her. Her new-brilliant and exciting and amazing- wings stretched all the way open behind her. It spanned twenty feet in glory. She breathed out, slightly jaggedly. It felt wonderful, _a_ mazing _,_ _Staggering_. She flexed her wings, one at a time. It was still drizzling and very windy today, so much better than the night before. Great for flying. _Flying._

"Flying." The word was on her tongue in a breathless whisper. It was a surreal dream, surreal enough to be in Satsuki's department. She closed her wings in ready for what she was about to take on. Flight. Something only achieved by _machines_ in her world. Something that was not possible naturally to humans. To _her._ Her eyes watered from shear euphoria, and her heart felt like it stopped. She then sped toward the edge, then she was off. Suspended for a second in the air, wings spread out wide and wind whipping around her entire being.

Too bad she didn't know how to fly. Oh well. The ground was not _that_ hard. She could introduce herself to it, since they were going to be neighbors. I heard it made _excellent_ pies. I wish it made cake though, I'm not really fond of pie. It was like a wannabe cake impersonator.

Jin was falling to the ground in the next second, arms doing a most _excellent_ flail. Her wings had gotten turned back into a tattoo on her back as she went crashing down to earth...Hey, it sounds like she is...what do you call it? Oh yeah! An angel! Except that she was more of a dragon that forgot that she never asked to know how to fly _well_ or _fully._ And the author is being an asshole. Same different, though. Anyway- hey! I use that a lot...hnm...What about this: Back with Jin, yeah I like that better. Back with Jin, and we see her face kissing the ground. Seven feet deep. Along with the rest of her body. In a body shaped hole. It was quite interesting. That could have _never_ happened back in their world. The hole would have been prettier.

Let us see what is up with Mei~ Mei was just turning over in her bed, before she kicked off her covers and threw her limbs in random directions. Her head was thrown back reallllly far, and then a MONSTROSITY of a snore came out. It was so scary and giant that the whole tree shook...and it had a shit ton of seals on it to keep stuff like this from happening...Good thing that no one else was in there! Well...Except for Satsuki, but she was expendable, right? Oh well. I'm sure her seals saved her.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and the storms had picked up again. The wind was not as harsh as the first night, but it was still strong. The rain poured down, almost with the same weight as the first time. Jin, Mei, Volf, and Satsuki were all in their kitchen. Volf and Jin were cutting up the animals Volf caught, putting meat in one pile, coats in another, and anything else like bones in a final pile. Satsuki was cutting up the new pile of fruit into bite sizes (Thank you so much _Jin._ ) and putting them into bowls that they made. Mei was busy boiling water to make it pure and drinkable, and putting it into pitchers that went into the fridge. They were all working with music playing from the device that Satsuki had been working on all day. It was floating fish that told her about their assigned areas of the island, and also had an ability to play music from their world.

It was a nice song. I think it was called Good girl by Carrie Underwood. It was a really catchy song. Mei and Satsuki started singing at the top of their lungs to it, knowing the song really well. Mei thought that it was a great idea to sing every time Satsuki had come over in their old world. They would sing this song in particular quite often. Volf was trying to ignore it...Jin was just wondering what it was.

"Hey good girl, with your heads in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about." Satsuki and Mei were singing loud and happily together. "You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt. His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your loving, go and throw away the key. Hey good girl, get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man! Why~ Why you gotta be so blind~ Won't you open up your eyes~ It's just a matter of time!" Volf was out right banging his head on the counter.

"Will you shut that shit off? Put on better music!" Satsuki stopped singing before changing into a man.

"Will you finally turn gay so I can have a fashionable and understanding brother?" Satsuki put his hands on his hips as he turned to his brother. Volf just stared at him for a minute.

"No. Stop asking." Satsuki pouted.

"Fine. Mei, I'm turning the song." Satsuki pushed chakra into his connection with his creation and changed the song to Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon. Mei and Jin started to sing as they all finished up their designated jobs. By the time the song ended, Everything was put away in the fridge and freezer, as well as a bucket for the scraps of meat that they would not be eating. The pelts and horns off of the dead animals were cleaned and put away into a closet for use later. The next song to turn on was Counting stars by Gardiner Sisters. Satsuki laughed as he sang along.

There were all different types of fish floating and swimming in their tree home, courtesy of Satsuki. There were even octopi crawling along the walls and floors. They all went to start cooking a simple dinner. When it was done, they took bowls of food with them into their planning room. As they ate, Satsuki called Aara and handed her a bowl.

"We are going to need you here, so I thought that it would be nice if you ate with us." Satsuki smiled at Aara as Aara took a seat next to Jin. "I wish I had a map of our island that was attached to this island and would change as the island changed. I want it to also show movement and automatically point out where humans are no matter what if they are within three miles of this island in any direction." Aara nodded and made it happen as she took a bite of rabbit stew. The rabbit stew was amazing. She did good in granting the wish of cooking experience. Now with the map, they could look around their creation and see what needed to be fine tuned. Satsuki took a bite of her stew before she pointed to their biggest beach and coral reef.

"We need more interesting creatures there as well as creatures that attack all those that are enemies...or just anyone that shows fear." Satsuki smiled brightly at everyone as he ate more of the stew. It needed potatoes. Jin nodded, liking the idea.

"I think that we need caves and caverns," Mei spoke up from her spot. She pointed to areas that she could see the cavers.

"I could make an underwater spring in one of the caverns and a lot of crystals to shine in it. We could even have a full ecosystem running of its own down there. Maybe we could even set up a field of vegetables and other foods to grow in an area down there. You could even have your man cave to drag Itachi down in...or just for you." Mei brightened up.

"Okay!" The meeting went on and on, with everyone throwing ideas back and forth. Aara even joined in. She had lived through centuries and knew several things first hand that did and did not work in things like this. Over all, it was a pretty productive day. Maybe they would go forward in time after a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: I refuse to follow plans**

 ** _Pearings_** **: our pear tree is still a bit small. **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: Remember to review! Except Moonlight's Mist. Mizuki, Shut the hell up!**

"Talking"/ _Thinking_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing

* * *

Within a week (yes, I am this lazy), they had added all they wanted to the island. Satsuki had aged the island about a million years to make sure that all the creatures mixed and made new ones. It also helped to weed out the weaker ones and create something even more awesome. The result was pretty amazing. Things that were so surreal that you are just going to have to image them yourself. I'm not describing one. Too much work. Satsuki also put seals all around their island in the water about five miles from it. The seals made whirlpools and mist cover all around for miles and miles. It would definitely deter people.

Now, the four young adults were on their way off of their island. They had already gone forward in time to where they suspected was when the Clan wars were. Satsuki was seriously annoyed with clans. She would not want to be around one. They had not only sticks up their asses at birth, but it also grew into a full on forest with its own ecosystem and laws. It was both funny, and a bit fucking annoying. Think of the clan you hate the most. If you don't hate one, then chose one now. Now think of the clan and focus all your furry and annoyance at it for a minute. Go on. I'll wait.

.

.

.

They were now on their way in this time to the mainland, because Jin had read a fanfiction once that spoke of the clans using children as soldiers and cannon fodder. She was worried about it...and Satsuki wanted to get another tailed beast. Kokuo needed someone to talk to besides her. He was getting bored and it was annoying her when he would not stop talking to her. She even added a forest and games to keep him busy...and it was not working much.

They reached the mainland within an hour. They were now in the land of fire and going at a mild speed close to a random road they found. They found nothing on their first day, so they picked a spot and made a camp. Satsuki and Jin were planning a permanent base in the land of fire within the future Forest of Death. But, for tonight they were stuck camping on the ground.

* * *

The next morning, they all headed to the forest of death to set up a base of operations. It didn't take long to create a small place underground in the roots of a tree. Satsuki even put seals on it so that no one but them could go in unless they were with one of them or had permission. There was also a seal that transported someone from one of the rooms to their island. They put six rooms into it, a kitchen, storage room, two bathrooms, and just a giant empty room. Jin and Volf filled the rooms with beds and dressers while Satsuki and Mei worked on the kitchen. When that was done, they split into teams to divide and conquer. Satsuki went with Mei while Jin went with Volf. It was within minutes when Satsuki and Mei came across a bunch of inbreeds...I mean a clan.

Satsuki and Mei stopped in a tree above it. Satsuki sat down on a branch and started to swing her legs as Mei leaned against a tree on the same branch. The people in the inbreed.. I mean clan should have noticed them..seeing as Satsuki had a shit ton of chakra... like more than all of the Tailed beasts combined. Seriously, why did no one come to throw them away. There were tons of ninja around, and Satsuki could not even hide her chakra...she seriously didn't get how you could. Satsuki even started to whistle and hum. . .Seriously. They were a fail. Just...Fail. Satsuki eventually got tired of watching the idiots and dropped to the ground. It turns out that they were worse than idiots. They didn't even look her way when she dropped. Mei came in after her and just stood there watching them. Satsuki frowned as she walked forward and looked at someone in the eye, but they didn't look like they saw her. It was weird. It was like everything was normal except that Satsuki and Mei were Invisible. Satsuki jumped onto the roofs and started to jog around the place to see what was going on. Mei did the same.

It was not long before Satsuki got bored and decided that what ever was doing this was not worth it. She went into one of the houses and peeked in. She saw a small crib in the middle of the room all alone. Intrigued, Satsuki went in and to it. What she found was adorable. It was a small baby girl with light pink hair. She looked into Satsuki's eyes with her own crystal blue. Satsuki smiled down at her and made faces, and surprisingly the baby laughed and reached for her. That was a first. The first one to notice her in this village was a baby...Did that mean that a baby was smarter than the whole place? Satsuki sighed and decided to take her. The child would die within a month if it was here any longer. Satsuki looked around and found that all it owned were not worth keeping. Satsuki just changed into a man, as it would be easier to carry the baby, and got a blanket. He wrapped it around him like a sling and secured it tight before putting what looked like a five month old into the front. The baby smiled up at Satsuki sleepily before she fell asleep.

"Awe." Satsuki smiled really big at the small thing before he got out of there to meet up with Mei. When they met up, Mei was looking annoyed. Once she saw the small baby though, her face brightened.

"That's so cute! Let me hold 'em." Mei smiled and made grabbing motions, but Satsuki just frowned.

"No, she just fell asleep. I think I am going to keep her." Satsuki smiled big at Mei. "The village seems to stupid to take care of something so pretty."

"While I do not disagree with that, you don't know anything about raising a child, Satsuki." Mei looked at her with meaning. Satsuki just ignored it.

"So? I can learn." Mei just nodded her head as she and Satsuki headed off. After a while Satsuki found a small bundle huddled up next to a tree. He stopped next to it and was surprised to find that it was a child. A long lavender haired, light pink eyed girl to be exact. Satsuki yelled for Mei to stop before he looked back down at the child. He crouched next to it and tilted his head.

"Hey," he started softly. "Are you okay? Where is your family?" The child looked up at Satsuki in surprise before she burrowed herself further into the tree. Her eyes were full of tears as she shook her head. Satsuki blinked before he leaned closer and smiled big at her. "What? I'm nothing to be scared of~" He winked at her. "I'm sure that Mei is _tons_ more scary than me. I heard she scares off the sun every day." The girl blinked before she laughed quietly. She scooted a bit closer to him. "Now, why are you all alone?" The girl looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Ma an' e'eryone no wan' me. They don' wan' me a' all." Satsuki frowned before he smiled for her.

"How long ago was that, honey?" He spoke softly and happily to not scare her too much. She briefly looked up at him before looking down back at her fingers again.

"I don' rem'ber." Satsuki glanced up at Mei, who nodded to him. They actually needed to take her. This was more dangerous than the inbreeds. He looked back at the girl.

"What's your name, honey?" She looked at him a bit as he smiled down at her.

"I thin' i' was T-somethi'." She looked back down.

"Well, what about I call you Taiki? Would you want to come with me?" He kept smiling at her as she looked at him in shock. She then looked at the baby in the sling before she looked back up at him.

"Bu'-"

"Don't worry." He winked at her. "You are _always_ welcome. Besides, a pretty thing like you should never be alone." She blinked at him through her tears before she smiled big and went in for a hug. Satsuki hugged her back awkwardly. He was not really a huggy person. Taiki let go of him before he stood. Mei walked down to her to carry her as Satsuki already had the baby, but Taiki just grabbed hold of his hand and hid behind his leg. There was a moment of silence before Satsuki laughed hard.

"Taiki, this is Mei. You can trust her...for now." Mei hit him on the head. "Mean." He pouted. Mei just ignored him as she crouched down to Taiki and smiled at her real big.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Taiki hesitantly walked over to Mei and let her pick her up. Taiki was riding piggy back before she knew it and laughing as they flew threw the forest. When they got back to their base of operations, they found Jin and Volf...as well as a small boy with black and purple hair. His eyes looked black, but when they got close, it was just a very dark green.

"Soooo, uh. Why?" Jin asked as she saw the two girls with them. Satsuki smiled really big.

"They were too pretty." Jin just sighed. It was a known fact that Satsuki was a sucker for pretty things. Shew as an artist in their old world, and developed an eye and love for all things pretty. Her version of pretty was very wide, though. She thought that spiders were adorable... To make it fair, if you look at them up really close they actually are. Mei thought so, she still would burn down a house if she lost track of it, but she thought that they were cute.

"This one is Taiki." Mei looked back at Taiki, who looked at the new comers curiously. Jin nodded.

"I haven't named the baby yet. I think it will be named Naomi though." Satsuki showed the small baby he had with him, before cooing to her as she yawned awake. She was sooo adorable. Jin smiled before she pushed the short boy forward.

"I found him fighting against someone. He was doing okay before the other guy got a good leap at him. I only had to come in at the last second to help him out. I figured if he was alone then it would be fun to train him. He had been a slave to some stupid clan before I took him away, though he was getting good enough to eventually get free." Jin smirked proudly as she lifted her chin. Satsuki squinted at him for a moment.

"My name is Yasuo," the boy said as he stared back at Satsuki with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" There was a silence before Satsuki spoke.

"A human." The boy seemed to fall to the ground, face first. Satsuki nodded happily. "But if you wanted a name, I'm Satsuki."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Yasuo looked at Satsuki mockingly...it was kind of useless on his part.

"Yup~ Isn't it fabulous?" Satsuki smiled big at him. "I guess the dragon got a boy now~ I shall name him Yasuo Tatsuo." Jin beamed at her.

"That means Peaceful Dragon man! Awesome!" Yasuo looked up at Jin before he smiled at the name...looks like we got a mama's boy. How did they even know what any of the names mean, anyway? I am pretty sure I don't go around saying what everyone's name means as soon as I hear it...did they memorize it in this world?

"So how old is he?" Mei looked at him with interest.

"I am seven." He spoke distractedly as he watched Jin.

"Cool. I was talking with Taiki here, and found out that she is three." Taiki hid slightly behind Mei's neck as she smiled.

"I have a name for the baby! Taiki help me on my way here. Her name is Naomi. Naomi is 5 months!" Satsuki said happily. Volf led them all to their new base, carrying two giant deer and seventeen giant rabbits. Satsuki started to reenact the scene from Monty Python's the holy grail where the guy was talking about the dangerous bunny, when they got into their base. The animals were gutted again and sorted out as Satsuki and Naomi went to pick fruit and vegetables from the wild...or that inbreed village they somehow found again. Looked like no one noticed that Naomi was gone. Satsuki nodded happily as she left with Naomi again as well as most of the inbreed's food.

They ate well that night before going off to bed. Satsuki had asked Aara for help with raising Naomi and Taiki. Yasuo slept with Jin, as Naomi and Taiki slept with Satsuki...Mei snored and seriously smothered you when she was sleeping, so she was out. Volf was not a child person...or he was not a fan of small children, so that left him out. Satsuki had Naomi fed and into a crib she made shortly before, while Taiki would sleep in her bed. Over all, it was a pretty good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: Nope. Still crack.**

 ** _Pearing_** **: Our tree is still pathetic. **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: ...Mizuki! No! Bad! This Is war! ****I am making a shit ton of OC's for this island... TT_TT if anyone wants to give suggestions, then I am all open for them. You can also suggest anything(for pairing, plot, whatever else) and I can maybe work with it.**

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing

* * *

They spent another week on the mainland before heading back to their island through the new transport seal that Satsuki had made. They had found only one more person to add to their group and that was Tachi. He was a seventeen year old man that Mei had found and promptly fangirled over. He had short spiky black hair, and red eyes that had blue in the center. I am pretty sure that Mei had just made that Oc to fill in for Itachi...I mean it was nice to know that it was not all children that were going to be picked up. Satsuki was happy to assign him to babysitting.

Yasuo was devastated and had his whole world rearranged when he found out that Satsuki could change genders at will. She was pretty sure that he would need therapy and have major trust issues now. It was amazing. This whole gender swap thing was better than she thought. They had also found Madara as a teen...it was hilarious. Satsuki was holding back Mei from gloping him before he started talking. He seriously sounded like he already grew a tree up his ass. Satsuki thought it was a great idea to change him into a girl to bring him down some, but it only ended up making him red and curse her to hell. Satsuki regretted nothing. It was worth it, and the best part was that Madara was going to be a girl until Satsuki wanted her to be a male. Sasuke and his hatred had nothing on Madara at that moment. Sooooo worth it.

Satsuki had asked(begged) Volf to turn gay and be fabulous with her, but it still didn't work. He just threw a pillow into her face and kept hitting her on the back of her head...meany. Satsuki had also found out that Tachi was deathly afraid of spiders..after chasing him around with one in her hands to show him. He screamed like a little girl as he ran as fast as he could away from her for hours. Satsuki even found the seven tails that week. It was called Chomei. It was sealed into her right ring finger. Now Kokuo had someone else to bother. It was interesting that it was a bug though. Very interesting...too bad it was not a spider.

Now, they were all back at their island. They had made a couple of small houses around their's. That was where Tachi was living...as far from Satsuki as he could be...he really was not happy about that spider incident. Taiki and Naomi were going to sleep with Satsuki while Yasuo had his own house close to the tree home. Satsuki made Tachi babysit Naomi and Taiki, by threat of a spider, while Jin, Satsuki, Mei, and Volf had a meeting.

"I think that we need a couple more people here on the island. We can take people that did not want to settle down with clans or villages on the mainland. We can build a small village and give them an area in the caves that they can use for farming or whatever else. We could even put down a few rules that we want them to follow." Satsuki was eating a peach as she spoke to the others. It would be nice to have a few more people, really.

"I think it would work, but only after we set rules down. If we are going to go into the future again, then I want things to be done right without us." Jin frowned as she thought it over. A few minute later Mei spoke up.

"Why don't we make clones with enough chakra to stay alive and stay here while we jump into the future? We could still run this place ourselves while going forward. Then we can get the memories from them when they pop." Everyone stared at Mei before smiling and congratulating her on her amazing idea.

"I can even make seals so they can regain chakra that they lost and make them pop a day after we appear again in the future!" Everyone discussed this plan before moving on.

"Okay, I think that we need to go to the mainland one more time to get people. We also need to set the village up," Jin said from her spot.

"Why don't we split up? I can stay here with you while Mei and Volf go to the mainland? We can set the village up as well as ships that can stand our waters while Mei and Volf search out people who want a place of safety to stay. I do not want anyone arrogant, rich, or that has those Kekkei Genkai unless you two find them worthy," Satsuki said as she finished her peach. Mei and Volf nodded. They planned to start tomorrow.

"Okay, I think that I want an age change," Satsuki said as she leaned on her right hand.

"I think I do too,"Jin said with a sigh.

"What age?"

"I was thinking about 20. It would let my body grow a bit more mature, but not too much." Satsuki nodded before she spoke.

"I was thinking I could be 27. Same reason as you. Aara," Aara poofed into a chair. "I wish that Jin was 20 and I was 27. I also wish that we all had cheesecake." Aara made it happen, making herself a giant ass cheesecake while everyone else just got a slice. Satsuki looked at her older body, not much really changed. Her chest got a bit bigger(dammit), and she grew an inch or two (Yay! 5"10!)but that was it. It was awesome. Jin also grew a bit. She was the same height as Satsuki. It looks like they both lost the rest of their baby fat. They ate their cake as the meeting continued on.

"Okay, I believe that we need a name if we are going to start a village," Mei said as she stuffed her face with cake. Satsuki sighed.

"Awwwweeee, but that takes soooo much work." Satsuki puffed up her cheeks and pouted.

"Yeah, but at least it could be easy to say where we are. I hate just referring our new home as just 'the island'." Mei huffed as she took another bite of her cake.

"I have to agree with dog-breath on this one," Volf said as he finished his cake. Cheese cake was really great. Prepare to hear more of it. _'Shut the hell up and write what the name will be already.'_ YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN HOW LONG? AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO YELL AT ME WHEN YOU FINALLY DO? _'Yes, do you need to be fricken told twice?'_ Fine _..._ asshole.

"Fine," Satsuki sighed. Aara giggled as she watched them talk.

"What about village hidden in the storm?" Mei suggested.

"Or Village hidden in the sea?" Jin suggested.

"I think it should be the village hidden in plain sight?" Volf said. Satsuki twitched.

"What the hell? We ain't gonna be a village hidden in anything! I want a normal name for this island! And a normal name for our village! No shitty name like the rest of the world is going for!" Satsuki had a tick mark form above her eyebrow. I agree with Satsuki...they needed an actual name, not some lame excuse for one like Konoha or Suna did, or any of the others. I mean, really. Village hidden in the leafs? What is a leaf gonna do? Flutter in my face? _'Exactly.'_ There was a silence before the others started to agree. Aara especially agreed on that. If they wanted a name, they needed to do it right.

"How do we even name an island? Let alone a village?" Jin leaned her head against her hand.

"I have no idea," Mei said. "Why don't we just say names that come out into our head and pick the one that fits and gets stuck with us?" Volf nodded in agreement before everyone else did as well.

"Okay, I will start, someone write down the ones that we all like," Jin said.

"I will!" Satsuki got out a notepad and a pen. Jin nodded to her before she started.

"Malo." No one said anything, so Mei threw out another name.

"Maketu."

'Mauki," Volf spoke up this time.

"Pamati," Satsuki said this time.

"Siren," Mei said. This time the others in the room liked it. Satsuki wrote it down before they moved on.

"Ututaki."

"Psili," Aara spoke up this time.

"Nimos."

"Arano."

"Shikoku," Mei said. They wrote that one down as well.

"Ishigaki." They wrote that down.

"Awaji." Guess what? That one was written down as well.

"Jukdo." Yup, that one was ignored.

"Oedo." Yup. Still ignored.

"Subi." Weird.

"Prancy Fancy Picket World." That was obviously ignored. Someone also got hit.

"Luzon." Igggggnnnorrreeeddd.

"Palawan."

"Hell no."

"Kamaji." There was a pause.

"I vote it be Kamaji," Satsuki said.

"I second!" Mei started to throw her hand around in the air. There was a pause of consideration before everyone else agreed.

"All right, we got our island name. Kamaji. Now we need a village name..." There was a collective groan before they started again. It went on for a while, annoying not only all of them, but the writer as well. The writer could be seen banging it's head against a wall at the moment. It took an hour before they finally settled on a name. And that name is-

* * *

It was a month before Mei and Volf came back from recruiting people. They got a lot of people that wanted to get away from the inbred wars. In that time, Jin and Satsuki created a plan to teach all who live on Kamaji, to know how to fight and defend themselves with or without a weapon. They did not have to become a ninja or a fighter at all, they just needed to know what to do in case of an attack happened or in case they went out and around the island...they kind of made it dangerous when they created it...cough cough SATSUKI cough cough. They also had plans to start their own "ninja" corps. They would have N.U.N.S. (Ninjutsu undertaker ninja specialists), F.U.C.K. (Fuuinjutsu utilizing critical killers), S.H.I.T. (special high intensity training), P.M.S. (Potential murder suspect), and T.E.A.M. (taijutsu elite army maniacs).

Everyone would go through S.H.I.T. that got onto the island. There would be one N.U.N.S, F.U.C.K, P.M.S, and T.E.A.M. on each group that they would specially put together. It would be fun to let them yell out codes during a battle with anyone from the mainland. Just imagine it, the leader of the team calling out things. N.U.N.S, get the guy! F.U.C.K, go left. T.E.A.M, kill the distraction. That would be so worth it to see. Satsuki and Jin also decided that at 16, each child would decide on what they wanted to do, and if they wanted to be a 'ninja' for their village. They let them wait so late, because seriously, children are too young to actually choose well. At 12, they would be on a team to test if they actually wanted to be a ninja, and then at 16 finalize that choice. From 4 to 12, the children would go to school. The school would make them what the other countries would consider a Chunin, but without putting any pressure on the children. They would make it like a game. There was also a lot of basic skills at the school that would teach them about the world and skills that would help if they chose not to be a 'ninja'. There was even a secondary school for children to go to if they want to gain further training or specializing in things that would help and interested them. Jin suggested that they have two therapy doctors for the children to have weekly checkups with, that would continue along with any who choose to be a ninja. It was approved of between Satsuki and Aara.

As much as Satsuki hated psychology people, she was willing to find a good one that would not treat anyone like they were a child that did not understand anything. There would be no standard gear or anything standard, as Jin and Satsuki hated that and thought it would be fun to let everyone choose what they want. The only rules that they set down, were: 1. All final decisions will be made by Jin, Satsuki, Mei, or Volf if it affected the island. 2. They had the right to change the school to as they see fit (probably not really going to happen, they were lazy. They might just get teachers and let them do what they want to it. Hell Satsuki made a plan to make and give the schools as much money and free rein as they wanted as long as they did what they were supposed to.) 3. If you chose to leave the island to live anywhere else permanently, you have to get all the secrets and where it is located erased from their mind. People could visit outside and still communicate with anyone they wanted to, as long as it did not affect the village.

There would be no council of idiots to run and represent the people. There would be no special laws against anything or whatever else. There will be no leader at all, other than Jin, Satsuki, Volf, and Mei. Even then, those four would only do anything as they see fit, and they were all pretty laid back and lazy. The people that live in the village could get together and decide all of whatever on their own. They had no control over the military forces, or if they can cut down more forest, but they can ask and it would probably be acknowledged.

The people that came were not many, but it was enough for a small village. There were people that could definitely help with baking, farming, hunting, clothing, and so much more. All together, there were no more than a hundred, but it was just the right amount for the village. Mei and Volf had set up the safety seals and created a great relationship with future Uzushiogakure. It was funny because in Cannon, it was the leaf that was the first hidden village. Here, it was their's and they helped to make a start for Uzushiogakure. It took some long convincing, but after they talked the Uzumaki into it, they were making plans for an amazing village. When they were going to be destroyed, they could cross the seal-made portal and temporarily stay on their island. They even got the Uzumaki to accept their request that they help teach anyone that Satsuki and her friends had that wanted to learn sealing. The Uzumaki teacher would go through the seal-made door easily everyday that connected to their island. That way they still lived in their own village as well as taught Satsuki and her friends' people.

* * *

After everything was set up and running, they made clones of themselves. They were made just like they needed. Satsuki had decided that it would be okay if they brought a few people with them whenever they went to the future. For now, they were bringing Naomi, Taiki, and Yasuo along. It would be fun. They were going to go forward in time to when the third war-whatever its name was- happened. Satsuki had something to do, and see if Madara was still doing the whole Akatsuki thing or if 'she' was wallowing in periods and ice cream. Satsuki was happy with either. A few minutes after the clones were made, they went into the future to when they said they would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: We tried something different. We mixed Cocaine and acid :D**

 ** _Pearing_** **: We have gone over this. Jin ate all of the fruit.**

 ** _Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: Happy Independence Day~ **

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking_

* * *

Okay, it was a little bit funny to go into the future and find yourself face to face with Madara. A more older Madara. A male Madara was surprising. Satsuki frowned at him as his eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. She quickly put Taiki down and made her hold Naomi before she walked closer to Madara. He stepped back each step she went forward. Eventually, he broke out into a run away from Satsuki in what he hoped was faster than her...sadly Satsuki had chosen God speed when all of this first started. She easily caught up with him and tied him up with rope that magically appeared.

"Now, imagine my surprise when I find you in a male body, when I remember turning you into a girl." Satsuki pouted and leaned near him. He looked nervously away. "In fact, you look too young for the time we are in." Madara turned red and tried to scoot backward. Satsuki placed her hand on his head and took away the illusion that made him that way. What was left was an a lot older female Madara. Satsuki beamed at her as Madara slouched in defeat.

"Much better!" Madara started to mumble to herself. It was a miracle that she had found a genjutsu to hide from everyone what had happened, she had been happy when she had not found Satsuki again. God must hate her for returning Satsuki.

"Can you please turn me back into a man now?" Madara was barley heard. Her voice was a whisper and she was red as hell. It was funny. People's misery was just what she needed to have a great day.

"Nope~" Satsuki sung out as she disappeared back to her group. She was sure she heard cries of agony behind her, but it might have been one of the voices in her head. Kokuo and Chomei were still getting pretty loud. Hopefully she could add more to that. _Ohhhh, do you think we can get Son Goku?_ Chomei said in her head. _'Sweet! Fine by me. Didn't Isobu get captured and used in the 3rd war?'_ Yes. You can go after him and then Son Goku. _'Great! that gives us two more. Madara is sooo gonna be pissed when he can't find them. I can't wait to see the Akatsuki's face.'_ Oooohh, why don't you capture all of the tailed things except Gyuki. I think he was the eight tail. ' _Isn't he with B?'_ Yep. _'Nice.'_

"Are you talking with the voices again?" Taiki asked from her spot on Satsuki's back in a piggy back. She had learned quick about the voices that Satsuki always argued with.

"Yeah, we are planning to annoy the most weird group of people out there." Taiki nodded happily. Jin sighed as Yasuo grabbed her arm and hugged it. Mama's boy. Ha.

I kind of forgot where this was going...oh well. Hnm... Ok! They went off toward their secret base in the forest of death. It was easy to pass anyone near without notice, stupid village, and get into their base. Satsuki set Naomi and Taiki into a room specially made for children with a clone, while Yasuo stayed with Jin. That is, until she kicked his ass into the room with the other two.

"Okay, I am going out to get the three tails and the four tails. Anyone want to come with me?" Satsuki smiled at them.

"I do," Jin said. Mei nodded her head in agreement as well.

"Volf?"

"No."

"Okay, you are going to watch the children then. I have a clone in there, but you still have to go in and watch them. I also need you to check with our clones we made before coming here and seeing if they can replace themselves and then disappear so we can get all the information." Volf nodded as Satsuki turned to Jin and Mei. "We need to get Isobu first and then Son Goku, and if we find any others in between we will take them as well." Jin and Mei happily nodded.

"Do you think we will see Ochi-chan and the other two," Jin asked the other two as they headed out. Satsuki followed where the other two tailed beasts were leading her to where they felt Isobu was...Yeah I just made that up. I just made her go in the exact direction that it was in because I am to lazy to actually write a good possible reason that she actually knew where it was. I still can't believe any of you are still reading this. What? Are you OCD and just have to finish a story once you read it? I don't blame you...I am CDO too. Compulsive Disorder Obsessive is very weird and happens soooo much to me. Like- _'We are on our way to Isobu. I can't have you distracted while we are heading there.'_ But it will only take you a couple minutes! _'So?'_ Whatever.

"I have no idea. We can always hunt them down later, though," Mei laughed out as she sped up. She was about to run out of energy and they needed to get to their destination before she got out of breath even with chakra helping. Wimp. The only reason I have not had her out of breath and passed out from all the running is because I...kind of forgot about that she had terrible stamina. SHUT UP! Not funny...

"Sounds good to me~" Jin happily jumped to another tree as they continued on...Do you really need to have them do an action every time they speak? I mean...it is kind of weird to have just words, but I have to waste energy on them doing something all the time after they speak...I think that is what I am CDO about...huh. Oh well. They easily found Isobu...and he was adorable. He looked just so timid and shy that Satsuki squealed and huggled it. Yes. Huggled. Deal with it. He barely even knew what was going on before Satsuki squeezed him and sealed him into her right middle finger. The three tailed beasts talked in her head for a while, she even added to it. Voices where nice.

"Nice! Son Goku is next! Hey, he kinda sounds like Goku from that weird show...what was it," Satsuki asked Mei. Mei had been obsessed with the show for a looong time.

"Dragon ball Z," was her automatic response. Satsuki nodded her head in thanks.

"Oh! I know that one! You're right, his name does sound like it!" They headed off to where ever the hell Son Goku was. I'm to lazy to actually find out. Satsuki did have to carry Mei to it though...it was funny. She was complaining and yelling while still out of breath. It took them an hour this time to get to where even Son Goku was...they had a map and all, but really. Who needed one when you are not really trying to find a place? Satsuki had no idea how any of the Bijuu actually were like, so she had no idea what Son Goku would be like. It didn't really matter, but it would be funny if it was childlike. When they arrived at the place where Goku was supposed to be, they found a man there instead...

"Hey! Who are you?" Satsuki pouted as she asked him. The man turned around and looked at them with surprise.

"What? What do you want," he so rudely asked back. Ass. You're supposed to answer a question with and answer not another question. Satsuki frowned and puffed her cheeks.

"I want Goku, but I found you instead! What is your name? I fricken asked first!" There was a pause before the man slouched and sighed.

"Who the hell is Goku?" Satsuki blinked at him.

"What? No name? Am I gonna have to fricken name you?" The man scowled at her.

"I am Roshi, now who is Goku?" Satsuki blinked at him again.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me, a person that doesn't have a last name because I can't remember anything, knows the name of what is sealed inside of you, while you-a person who had the fricken then with him for how long?- has no idea of his name." Roshi looked startled.

"What do you want with the Four-tails?" He tensed and stood on his guard. Satsuki face-faulted.

"You know what? Just take Goku, Satsuki," Jin said as she watched them. Satsuki sighed dramatically before she set Mei down. Roshi backed away and got into a fighting stance.

"You will have to fight me before I let you take the Four-tails!" His face was contorted into a fierce expression that would have scared anyone, except Satsuki. She didn't get it. It looked constipated to her.

"Why the hell do people always suggest fighting? Why not a pony race?" Satsuki grouched more as she walked up to Roshi. He quickly pulled out a weapon and threw it at her. Satsuki, being distracted with her complaining, missed it. So, it was a surprise to her when she suddenly found a kunai deep in her chest. There was a second of pure stillness, before Satsuki was suddenly on the ground and rolling around after pulling it out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Satsuki was tearing up and holding the wound. Since she barley had a shirt, you could see all the blood and the wound perfectly. Roshi was left standing there, completely bewildered with what was happening. He thought that a really tough ninja had come to take the four-tails! How else would she know it was sealed within him? "YOU FUCKING MEANY! JIN, HE HIT ME!" Jin sighed and slumped. Mei nodded in agreement with Satsuki and started to be as dramatic. Roshi was seriously lost now.

"Really? Would you just hurry up and get Goku?" Jin pinched the bridge of her nose. Roshi was still lost. _This_ is what was going to take the four-tails?

"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one with a hole in your chest!" The wound healed up, but she was still being dramatic...but seriously, holes in your chest really hurt. It was minutes of rolling on the ground before Satsuki got up again with watery eyes. She suddenly appeared in front of Roshi before placing a seal on his head. He was stunned to stillness as she activated it with a frown. The next second, Son Goku was forming through the seal as chakra and into her right index finger. Roshi could not move as Goku was sealed into Satsuki, who had a blank expression on her face that scared him. She was so childlike and crying before, and now her face had no emotion or tears. She had switched within less than a heart beat.

Satsuki left him alive, even after she separated Roshi from Goku. She had never killed before, and was not really feeling like doing it at the moment. She could if she wanted to, it was no different than killing anything else...though she would cry if an animal was killed. She had always been a bit...different...before the genie incident. She was not so different that she was unique, no. She was just the more uncommon type of weird, the one that only a few others shared. Though, she did have a morbid sense of humor at times and was counted as the most likely to kill without caring from her friends. She wanted to stay on the more.. light.. side if she could help it, though. Once she got dark, it was hard to get back out...actually it was only because she grew up in the U.S. and she was pretty sure they frowned upon murder.

 _You! You insignificant mortal! Do you believe that you are- 'Shut up.' Why you- 'Go cry me a river and drown yourself in it.'_ Satsuki smiled at Roshi before heading back to Mei and Jin. Roshi fell to the floor in exhaustion from the whole process. Mei felt kind of bad for him.

"Hey, sorry about that. We are not really going to use the Bijuu. We are just collecting them to make a certain group mad. If you want, you can come with us to Kamaji, our island. You don't have to help in our village or anything, it's just a place where you can rest and relax away from the war." Roshi looked up at Mei in surprise and confusion once more, before he thought about it. And thought about it. And- you know what? Fuck it. I command him to agree.

"I..guess," he said in hesitation. The girls smiled and nodded at him. Jin picked him up and carried him while Satsuki carried Mei's useless ass. They got back to their death base (forest of death base will now be called that...cuz I said so.) within two hours.

* * *

It was another five weeks before they did anything interesting again... I think. Roshi had gone to the island, while they had gotten the memories from their clones. The seal-door had worked in Uzushiogakure. The people of that village had mostly gotten out alive. There were still many causalities, but not all of them were dead. They had been staying on Kamaji and would go back to their island when the third war was over. It appeared that Mei had 'adopted' one of the children whose parents had died. The boy was only six, named Kazuki Uzumaki. He was adorable. He had messy short red hair and bright red eyes. Volf had also found a child a while ago from the Fuma clan. He was a seven year old boy when he was taken into their place. Misu Fuma, his name, had long wavy blond hair and orange eyes. He had ran away from home and his parents because they wanted him to be a ninja and he kept refusing. He seemed to be somewhat of a pacifist.

Natsuko Nara was also a surprise. She was actually a prodigy from the Nara clan shortly after Konoha was built. Shit went down and she started to hate Konoha, so she had ran away and found Volf while he had been out in the mainland. It was funny, though, because when she met Jin, she didn't like her. Jin could control shadows as well, but was not apart of the Nara clan, so Natsuko kind of hated her for her effortless control of it with little connection for them.

Now, Volf was going to go and see what he could do about finding some more Bijuus or whatever it is that Man beasts, I mean men do in the future/Naruto world. Maybe he would bump into Madara-chan~ Anyway, Satsuki had captured Matatabi, the two-tails. She had also captured Saiken, the six-tails. Finally she captured Shukaku. Matatabi was in her right thumb, Saiken was in her left thumb, and Shukaku was in her right index finder. Her head was a bit crowded, so she expended it. To sleep at night, she just shut them out, but in the morning she let them reach her again. It was always fun to talk to them during the day. A lot of people thought that she was crazy though, because she liked to speak to them out loud...and in crowded areas. It was fun!

All that was left was getting Kurama. That, she would wait for when Naruto was born. She wanted Madara to think that he actually knew who had the Bijuu. So far, no one but those that previously had the Bijuu knew that she took most of them. The only reason she was leaving Gyuki was because B was fricken funny. Satsuki, sadly, got into arguments quite often with the ones that she did have. They were fun to talk with though. She even got Goku to go speechless! All she had to say was, 'I'm not a human. I'm a magical girl from a different dimension that came to screw up your world' and he was quiet. Funny, they didn't believe her. The Bijuu just thought that she was actually insane like everyone else suggested. She took it as a compliment, yet she knew she was not really insane...well the insane that they were talking about anyway.

They were planning to go into the future again when Kurama is just attacking. Either that or when Kakashi still has a team. They had not decided yet. Satsuki had stuck one of her creations onto Taiki so that they could always keep in contact even when Satsuki was not with her. It was a small red octopus. It had seals on it so that no one could take it off without Satsuki there, one so that they could easily talk to each other no matter where they are, one that would animate the octopus so that it could also interact with Taiki on its own, one to store anything Taiki wants into it, and one last one to store any information it is given. Taiki had smiled so big when she had been given it, she had taken to placing it on top of her head. She even named it Ewa. She was so adorable.

Satsuki had made one for Naomi and Yasuo as well. Yasuo had gotten a mini dragon that did the same thing as Ewa, except it also breathed fire. Yasuo named it Ryuu-chuu, though he had wanted to name it something close to Jin. He was still a mama's boy. Naomi had gotten a really soft sheep the size of a small dog. Since she could not speak yet, Satsuki had named it Ezra. Then there was a giant floating whale shark she had created to go around the village that they had named Bubbles. The village, after consideration and changes had been named Ichirin no Haruyuki of the not so hidden village but really hidden island...yeah the name was actually Chikaze. Anyway, no one else had a cool creation-creature, because they were not her favorites. Losers.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: I know no bounds. **

**_Pearing_** **: My tree died. **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: DOOM DADA! I seriously stay up late making these stupid chapter. You better love me...I didn't mean it chapters! I love ya~...not you reading this.**

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking_

* * *

Satsuki and Jin had headed out one last time before they choose a time to reappear in again. Their goal this time was to find the Sannin... are we talking about sand in or the three weirdos? _'Weirdos. Definitely them, though I do kind of want to play in some sand.'_ Same. Well, they went out and searched around for a couple of days...because finding them in under an hour kind of seemed wrong this time...Kind of...Only.

They had bumped into Tsunade first, literally. Satsuki didn't really see where she was going and Jin didn't feel the need to tell her that Tsunade was right there...Fucking asshole of a sensor. Satsuki had face planted right into her chest...that started to FUCKING SUFFOCATE HER! MAKE IT STOP! Oh...right...I'm the writer. Tsunade was shocked for a second before a tick formed above her eyebrow. Satsuki struggled to get out of the boobs of suffocation. She tried to struggle out, grabbing and pushing against Tsunade's chest. Then, she transformed into a man to see if her face was a little smaller to squeeze out. Eventually Tsunade had had enough and just punched him out and into a couple of trees.

"FUCK!" Whoosh goes Satsuki. Thunk goes him too.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Tsunade had fire in her eyes and her hand clenched at him. Satsuki was terribly offended at this.

"I am not little I will have you know! I am 5ft 10in!" As an afterthought, Satsuki added, "I am not a pervert either." He held his head and leaned back...it was one hell of a punch. Maybe he had a concussion. Jin sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched. Tsunade just got red and I swear you could see the firey pits of hell behind her...To bad Satsuki can't read the atmosphere much...or...well..he ignores it mostly.

"Then what where you doing grouping me?" Tsunade stalked up to him. Satsuki held his head as his eyes teared up.

"I was running and didn't see you, asshole. You didn't need to suffocate and punch me." Satsuki slowly sat up and rubbed his back. Tsunade got another tick above her eyebrow. She went in to hit him again, but this time he saw it coming and quickly ran behind Jin.

"Jiiiiin! Save me," Satsuki whined. "She's being mean to me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Tsunade. Tsunade just blinked before her anger came back.

"You little-"

"I'm not little!" Jin sighed and stopped the urge to bang her head against something...preferably a tree.

"All right! That's enough!" Satsuki pouted before he straightened and sighed.

"Fine." Tsunade blinked before she cooled down as well.

"Who are you?" Jin grinned as Satsuki blanked his face and lost interest.

"I am Jin Takahashi, and this is Satsuki." Tsunade frowned for a minute before she spoke up.

"Satsuki? Isn't that a girl name?" Tsunade started to laugh before she saw Satsuki change back into a woman.

"Your point?" Tsunade's jaw dropped as she blinked.

"I seriously need more sleep," Tsunade said as she pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Nope~ You're seeing right," Satsuki happily sung. "What are you doing here all alone?" Satsuki didn't notice before, but now she seriously did now that she stopped and looked; Tsunade looked a lot younger...if you could actually tell anyway. The only reason they could was because the author said so. Tsunade tensed at Satsuki's question, and discretely went into a defensive stance. No ninja would have noticed...good thing that Jin and Satsuki are not really ninja, they just knew the arts of one. Satsuki blinked at Tsunade before-

"Calm your tits lady." Tsunade fell on her head. That was an epic face-hit-ground. She should do it again. "We just wanted to know what the hell you were doing out here alone during the whatever it is third war." Satsuki wrapped her arm around Jin's shoulders and leaded lazily forward. Tsunade calmed down and looked at them. They didn't have any headband, hell they didn't even look like ninjas.

"I am not alone. I have two friends with me." Tsunade spoke slowly to see what happened. Satsuki just nodded.

"Maa~ Who are your friends? What is your name anyway?" Jin spoke lazily. Tsunade was a bit surprised that she did not know who she was, but not too upset. They didn't look like enemies, didn't feel like it either. She took a risk.

"My name is Tsunade." Satsuki nodded as she yawned. It was getting pretty late, and the only thing she did not deprive herself of is changed into a man again.

"That's nice, do you know where we can go sleep?" Tsunade studied them for a minute before nodding.

"Follow me, but any funny business and I will not hesitate to kill you." Jin and Satsuki just blinked at her.

"And? I want sleep," Satsuki whined again. Tsunade's eyes widened before she nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They were very close to the desert, so Satsuki guessed that they would try and stay in the foliage of the trees for as long as they could. It was really hot out. Not as bad as the humidity heat. At least this one was more dry. Satsuki had changed back into a man out of boredom by the time they had reached where her two teammates where. Who knew that it was boring in this world sometimes? Actually...it was kind of the same in every world...

When they came up, Jin and Satsuki saw young Orochimaru and young Jiraiya talking. When the other men noticed that they had arrived, they stopped and looked. Satsuki looked around before looking back at Tsunade. Tsunade, on her part, just ignored the two men and turned to Jin and Satsuki.

"You can sleep here for the night," she said.

"I call the tree!" Satsuki happily jumped into a tree and found a branch he liked. He then proceeded to ignore everyone and pull out a blue whale blanket and pillow from nowhere. He wrapped himself in it and curled up.

"The hell?" Jiraiya stared at Satsuki. Orochimaru was just as dumbfounded. Jin turned to Tsunade.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for tonight." She glanced over at Orochimaru and Jiraiya before staring at them with a slight frown. "I am Jin Takahashi and my friend that just ignored you all was Satsuki." There was a pause.

"Isn't that a girls name?" Jiraiya started to laugh at Satsuki, before a twig was thrown his way.

"Aren't you a bit girly for your name?" Jiraiya puffed up his chest and started to speak before Satsuki interrupted him. "Don't give a shit."

"Jin, these are my teammates. Jiraiya, " Jiraiya smiled really big at her. "and Orochimaru." Orochimaru just assessed her.

"How can we be sure that you are not our enemies?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Jin before looking over at Satsuki. Jin just squinted her eyes and tilted her head. She completely ignored his question and proceeded to screw with them.

"You look familiar." This was going to be fun. They both had yellow eyes and black hair. They even looked a bit like they were related...wait...she could use that. "Hey...wait." The others stared at her with curiosity before she smiled really big. "It is you, Ochi-nii!" was the scream before Jin tackled him. There was a dumbfounded silence before someone spoke up.

"I don't have any sisters! Especially ones with horns!" Jin just ignored him and started to huggle him. Orochimaru on his part just tried to push away. Tsunade and Jiraiya started to laugh hard.

"You do look alike, 'Ochi-nii'," Jiraiya pointed at them as he laughed again. Tsunade just nodded her head, to busy clutching her sides to speak. Satsuki huffed in her tree and sat up really quick. He looked around for a giant branch to throw at them.

"Shut up! I don't have any sisters!" Orochimaru struggle to get out of her grasp, and failed...not in epic style either. Jin gasped before tears started to form into her eyes.

"Y-you mean...you don't r-remember me?" She sniffed before she got off of him and tackled Tsunade next. "My own brother doesn't remember me!" She started to cry crocodile tears into her shirt. Tsunade just patted her as the boys looked on in confusion and dumbfoundation again. Satsuki had enough of her dramatics. He threw a small stick at Jin and then a giant branch at Orochimaru.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" He stuck His tongue out at Orochimaru before snuggling back into His cocoon.

"You little-"

"Why does everyone keep saying that I'm little?" Satsuki pouted and finally just decided to ignore them. There was a second of silence before Jiraiya started to laugh even harder...until he was hit by a giant stick as well.

* * *

The birds were chirping happily and loudly in the morning. The sky was bright and cloudless, and the wind was high that day. It was a perfect day...for people who hated rain. Actually it was not that bad of a day because of the wind, but listening to rain was better. Satsuki woke up and looked around before going back to bed because everyone was still sleeping. The next time he woke up, someone was walking around. He looked up to see Orochimaru marching around the campsite. He sighed before he got up and sealed his blanket and pillow. He yawned quietly before he jumped down and walked up behind Orochimaru silently.

"What are you doing?" Satsuki yawned again as Orochimaru jumped and spun around.

"What-" Satsuki cut him off before he could do anything else.

"I already asked you a question." Satsuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do not have to answer you." Orochimaru glared at him. Satsuki blinked before he yawned again.

"Asshole. You were the idiot to wake me up," he glared lazily back at Orochimaru. "It would be nice to know why I was taken from a perfectly good nap to find this." They had a glaring contest...that Satsuki didn't know they were having. He thought it was just a staring contest. It was to bad that he had gotten bored. Satsuki kept his staring going as he changed back into a girl. Orochimaru paused and then jumped back.

"What the hell!?" Orochimaru's eyes were as wide as saucers. Satsuki smirked and lifted up her chin in victory. "Stop that stupid henge," Orochimaru glared hard at her. Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"What's a henge?" ...Yeah she kind of forgot what all the names to the special ninja 'powers' were. Oh, well. Orochimaru looked like she was stupid for a second.

"Everyone knows what a henge is. What? Are you an idiot, too?" Orochimaru gave a smirk that she ignored. She just stared blankly at him. Getting tired of the silence, Orochimaru spoke again. "So you are." She continued to stare at him. He was really stupid. _'More so than that.' I think that he is worse than what you are...and that is saying something. 'Yeah...at least I am better. Hey, Goku?' What, hairless ape. 'Sooo, am I better than that hairless ape?' That one? Yes. 'Yes!'_

Orochimaru got annoyed with all her staring and finally snapped at her. "What the hell are you still staring at?" He frowned at her. "And stop with the illusion. It is obviously you are a boy. All you did was add a chest to your body and soften your features up a bit." Satsuki blinked at him.

"The hairless ape really is stupider than me." Satsuki walked away from the gaping fish...I mean Orochimaru and over to Jin. Maybe he is more of an ugly snake instead of a hairless ape...well he is at some point. "Hey," Satsuki poked her. "Hey." She poked her again. "Hey." This kept up for a while, before Jin snored and Satsuki got bored. Orochimaru was doing an amazing picture of a fish out of water. Finally Jin woke her ass up after a few more minutes of Satsuki poking her. The other two people that I am to lazy to spell their names out that were sleeping, got up.

Satsuki turned to face Tsunade and the other white haired guy. She paused as an idea formed into her head and she followed Jin's example.

"Are you supposed to be my brother or something? Because you are doing a shitty job at it," Satsuki deadpanned as she raised an eyebrow. White haired guy looked at her in suprise.

"Okay, I can believe Jin and Orochimaru, but not you and me." White haired guy frowned.

"Yeah, I am a bit too fabulous for you," Satsuki nodded sympathetically. Tsunade laughed out as ugly snake was still gaping like a cod fish...haha captain hook... and White haired guy started to do some stupid looking dance and introduce himself as something, but Satsuki was bored and it was to early to care so she ignored it. Oh well. They talked a bit before Satsuki got distracted with something shiny in the desert that they were close to and jumped after it. Jin followed shortly, having enough of the Sannin.

Shiny things are very important, so it was perfectly reasonable to follow one if you found it.

* * *

It was Sasori. Sasori was the shiny thing in the desert. Satsuki was disappointed. Jin was ecstatic. Weird Jin.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: I have no sleep when I write these, they may make amazing sense. :D**

 ** _Pearing_** **: Nope. Jin pretty much destroyed the tree. She torn it up and threw it at Ochi-chan. **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **:** **DOOM DADA DIVA DA!**

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking_

* * *

Satsuki and Jin stared at Sasori for what was ages before he seemed to actually notice them. How is he a ninja, again? He was actually not a puppet at the moment, interesting. How did he even manage to make himself a puppet in the first place? Satsuki was always to lazy to look up what happened to all the Akatsuki, so she didn't really ever think of him as human. I always thought of him as a puppet as well...We both just kind of thought that he was born into a puppet and grew up into something that could not age. Oh well. Close enough. There was an epic staring contest between Satsuki and Jin with Sasori. Satsuki made sure her eyes did not close up. Jin happily just looked at him...and didn't blink or stop. Sasori was really good if he was not getting uncomfortable under her staring. Wonder if he would hide and run from any fangirls. Maybe he would just kill them.

And the stare.

And the stare.

And another sentence that begins in and.

And the stare.

And the stare.

Hey, look. It almost looks like my sentences above are flicking you off. I am the author of those sentences and I approve of that message...Okay, Okay. Back to the story...Geeze. I wonder how long they can stare at each other before someone finally becomes bored...Yeah, who the hell am I kidding? Satsuki was done within seconds. She changed into a man and jumped onto Jin's back. Jin, for her part, didn't seem to care what so ever. Huh. Satsuki was definitely going to ask him about how he can become a puppet. Maybe he could steal his dolls and have a tea party with them.

Sasori's face was growing into a small frown and he looked like he was getting pretty pissed. I think somewhere I saw that he had no patience. Let's put that into play! Satsuki put his head on top of Jin's and covered her mouth with both of his hands. His head was fitting just right, perfectly comfortable between Jin's horns. There was more silence. It grew and grew until it had a baby. Silence decided not to name it awkward though, instead it was named boredom. Eventually Sasori actually gave up and was now very annoyed.

"What do you want," he finally snapped out. Satsuki kept his hands on Jin's mouth when he felt that she was about to speak. He himself just smiled really wide and just continued to stare at him. It looked like he was getting a bit uncomfortable. Sweet. "What?!" Sasori was now fully frowning at them, and looking at them coldly.

"How do they look coldly at people? I never really understood how to do it," Satsuki mused out loud to the Bijuu that were sealed into him. _I doubt that you could,_ came Shukaku's response. Satsuki pouted. _You do not take things seriously enough,_ Goku added. Kokuo fulled agreed, much the same as all the other Bijuu. "Oh, well if you put it that way." Sasori was looking at Satsuki like he was an idiot and weird. Satsuki just blinked thoughtfully. Sasori finally had had enough and pulled out his dolls, or what he calls Puppets. They really were the same damn things.

"I have no idea who you are, but if you do not go then I will kill you," Sasori said, back to his cool indifference. Satsuki finally let his hands fall down to wrap around Jin's shoulders.

"I am Jin Takahashi. The thing on my back is Satsuki. Try to ignore it when he starts to talk to himself." Jin smiled brightly at Sasori. Satsuki just remembered something.

"Hey, aren't the Ninja at a war right now?" Satsuki squinted at the sand headband on him. Sasori seemed to tense. Satsuki nodded to himself. "Binja are so much more cooler." Jin sighed as Sasori looked like Satsuki was more weird than most ninjas...that was not really saying something. At least Satsuki was not like Gai.

"Not this again," Jin breathed out.

"Binja? I have no idea what that is." Sasori looked at Satsuki with his arms crossed. Satsuki pouted.

"They are the trash can ninja! They can hide easily and can hold weapons inside of them," Satsuki happily told him.

"Those are not real. If they are, then it is merely a jutsu that either casts an illusion to make it seem that way, or it is a henge." Sasori frowned lightly.

"Are too real! And they are not from any jutsu!" A tick formed above Sasori's eyebrow.

"They are not real."

"They sooo are!"

"No, they are not." Hey, it looked like he was loosing his patience.

"Stop being such a normal person!" Satsuki huffed and puffed his cheeks up. Sasori was taken back slightly before he scowled at Satsuki.

"Stop being such a petulant brat." Sasori seemed to be condescending to Satsuki. Wonder what that was supposed to do.

"I am not being a petulant brat. Petulant would assume that I am being bad-tempered or childishly sulky. I am being neither at the moment. I am quiet happily being stubborn about the existence of Binja, which are quiet real. You, on the other hand, are being childish by dismissing something that you are to stupid to comprehend." Satsuki puffed up his cheeks before sticking out his tongue at him. There was a moment of silence.

"I am not being childish. Binja are-" Satsuki was in front of him in an instant. It was like he had been there the entire time. His face was a foot from Sasori's, and he his face was blank.

"If Binja are not real, then art is stupid." Sasori didn't question how Satsuki knew that he was into art, didn't actually think about it. Jin sighed again and slapped her face. Satsuki changed back into a girl, which went unnoticed by Sasori as he was now very annoyed.

"Art is not stupid," he seemed to growl out. Ha. Jin was better at growling...come to think of it, so was Yasuo. Satsuki would have to get tips from them on how to make a really awesome growl.

"Exactly!" Satsuki nodded her head sagely. "Art is fucking awesome, so that means that Binja are real." It made perfect sense to Satsuki. _Only you. 'I still think I am better than a lot of other hairless apes.' ...I will not deny that statement._ Sasori looked thoughtful at her.

"If you show me these 'Binja' then I will believe you." Satsuki nodded happily.

"Are you kidding me?" Jin rolled her eyes and stepped closer to them as Satsuki went back and threw an arm around Jin and lazily leaned against her. "You never told us your name."

"I am Akasuno no Sasori." Satsuki stared blankly at him. Jin just nodded.

"So, you easily agreed when I brought up art, "Satsuki started. This will be fun. "What do you think about?"

"Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future. Art is eternal beauty." Jin nodded. Sasori seemed very pleased.

"Cool. Me and Jin are both artists ourselves." Sasori looked interested as Satsuki spoke. Jin nodded her head.

"Art to me is just an expression of your inner self; it shows who you truly are." Sasori nodded, eyes started to take on an excised gleam.

"So you can agree with me?" Jin tilted her head before she nodded.

"In a way. Your art is eternal, that is how you express it. I can not really argue with that view. I don't really believe that it lasts forever, myself; I am just a possessive git." Sasori was smiling slightly. He turned to Satsuki with an eyebrow raised, asking a silent question.

"I am a surreal artist. There is no right nor wrong. Everything is possible, and everything in a way is art to me...everything but Justin Beiber." Jin laughed as Sasori was slightly confused at the name.

"Yeah, and I can tell how seriously messed up and interesting your mind is from you being a surreal person," Jin started to laugh at Satsuki as she pushed her off.

"Everything can't possibly be art." Sasori frowned slightly.

"Sure it can. Dolls are crafted. Life grows into something that is art in and of itself. Music is art to the ears. Killing is a different type. Fighting is like dancing." Sasori tilted his head. Satsuki was done with being reasonable. It was to much work.

"You have to have a more specific view on art. Art is eternal." Sasori frowned slightly at her. Satsuki shrugged.

"Art is nonsense," was her response with a bright smile.

"No, art is really eternal." Before he could go on Satsuki budded in.

"Art is eternal," she agreed. Sasori seemed smug before she continued. "But eternal is not forever. It is in a way, but also not. One thing is not eternal. But if you look at it like a god, then one thing replaces another and another. A cycle appears and in a way art never dies. Therefore if the cycle continues without end, then it is technically eternal." Sasori stared at her, trying to actually follow that path of logic. He tried to find something to dispute it...to bad it was a paradox. You can never argue with those things. They were fucking _AMAZING._

"I...Well..." Jin nodded at Sasori as he tried to think of something.

"Yeah, there is no arguing with Satsuki. She tends to make up the most ridiculous things that make sense and you can not actually argue back with...and they make so much nonsense that it makes sense. The only one that can argue back with her and make her have to think is Volf, her brother." Sasori was still stuck.

"Hey, that made perfect sense," Satsuki nodded sagely at Sasori and Jin. "So, Sassy-chan. I see that you play with dolls. You still have one out." Sasori was still stuck on her logic. It took him a minute. I think we broke him...Cool!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: We are thinking about adding the stuff of nightmares. I would suggest breaking out the anti-youth spray. P.S. it is the brand that makes Gai run for the hills and makes Lee break out in tears. Kakashi has not seen it yet. Keep it that way. He needs to suffer. **

**_Pearing_** **: Ochi-chan is still mad. Satsuki doesn't give a shit.**

 ** _Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: Does anyone actually read these notes? Please read and review...you know...if you want...A sentence can't really force you to. I won't discourage you! I swear! I am only having a war with Mizuki! **

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking_

* * *

Satsuki stared at Sasori. Sasori stared back. Jin blinked.

"Well?" Satsuki stared at Sasori. Sasori said nothing. "Are you going to show us your dolls?" Sasori blinked before he finally scowled at Satsuki.

"They are not dolls. They are puppets, my masterpieces." Satsuki blinked. She looked at Jin. Jin looked back.

"Dolls," Satsuki said.

"Not getting into this," Jin said. A tick formed above Sasori's eyebrow.

"They are not dolls." His face was cold. Satsuki still didn't get it.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sasori glared at her. She still didn't get it. "Hey, Jin." Jin looked at Satsuki. "Are we going to go back now? We got to see Ochi-chan." Jin tilted her head again as she thought. Her favorite of the Naruto world was Sasori, but Satsuki did have a point. They were only going to see Ochi-chan and didn't intend to see Sasori.

While Jin was thinking and debating with herself, we are going to skip over to Mei and Volf. At least they were not being boring at the moment. Mei was playing with Naomi and Taiki. Naomi was laughing with Ezra while Mei was watching her and playing a game with Taiki with some creations of Satsuki's. Ewa was on Taiki's head still, tell her what they could do. It was a sort of war game, without any killing. It was more psychological than anything. Naomi was looking over every now and then, but mainly paid attention to Ezra. After a while, Ezra started to tell Naomi a story that Satsuki had programmed in. It was Un Lun Dun by China Mieville, a story that Satsuki herself had just finished. It was a cool story that happened to be like an urban Wonderland. Naomi was only seven and a half months old, but she understood most of what people were saying. She had not yet said her first words, but that was okay. Satsuki was trying and hoping that her first word is Binja or fishy. Fuck was okay too, but she was hoping that would be her second word.

Yasuo was with Volf and Ryuu-chuu. They were hunting and doing whatever the hell boys/men do when they are left alone. Probably burn shit. When their war game was done, Mei got up and shooed the creations away. Floating fish and crawling crabs and octopi spread through out the room. They continued to do what they had been before the game had started. Mei turned to a clock that had been placed into the room a few days ago and found that it was a bit past noon. Naomi would need to eat soon, same with Taiki.

"Okay, I think it is time for lunch you two." Mei smiled down at Taiki and then Naomi. "You can finish your story later Naomi, Ezra." Ezra nodded and Naomi looked up at Mei before smiling. Taiki took hold of Mei's hand while Naomi was carried in Mei's other arm. They walked to the kitchen with Ezra following after. "What do you want to eat?"

"Can we have potato soup with bread and cheese?" Mei thought of it for a minute before she nodded.

"I think we have everything, take a seat while I get it all out." Taiki smiled at her before she crawled onto the counter and sat down. She watched as Mei took out everything that they would need for the meal. After a while Mei looked at all the things on the counter and counted off on a mental list.

"Huh. We don't have any bread." Taiki looked down and frowned slightly, but Mei continued to speak before she could get anything into her head. "Guess we will just have to go buy some in the market. Don't worry, we will just have to put off eating at the moment." Mei winked at Taiki. "Why don't we get dressed to go out?" Taiki nodded happily. Mei carried Naomi down to where the children's room was as Taiki ran ahead. Mei opened the closet when they entered and looked inside. After pulling out a giraffe onesie, she turned to Taiki.

"Pick out what you want to wear today." Taiki went to the closet as Mei dressed Naomi. Satsuki thought giraffes where horrible creatures that used their long necks to fly the skins of their victims like flags, and no one could tell her any different. Mei made Naomi a giraffe onesie to spite Satsuki. Satsuki had hit her over the head and hissed. They had an hour long war. Jin won. I don't even know how, because she was not even in the war, but she did.

Taiki had dressed in a sea foam green dress without shoes. Mei did not care as the roads were not a dangerous in this world as they were in her's. Mei had left Naomi with Taiki really quick to go and get dress in her room, but was out in no time. She was dressed in men shorts and a T-shirt with out any shoes herself. She did not care about how people were supposed to dress in this world. She was going to wear whatever the hell she wanted. Naomi was put into a bag made just to carry her, that went onto Mei's back while Taiki grabbed one of her hands. They were soon out of their base and the forest of death in no time.

They were in a store that sold what they needed within minutes, though not without getting odd looks from those that they had passed. Mei didn't give a shit. Once they were in, she bumped into a child...that had giant ass eyebrows and wore green. A shit ton of green. Mei thought he could be cuter with some waxed eyebrows, but he was still cute with them...sort of. It took her a moment to think of who this was. Fist she thought it was Lee, but he was not even born yet. Then she remembered that it could be Gai, well it actually had to be...author says so.

"Ah!" Gai had fallen backward and to the ground. Ground says hi...no one listens to the ground. Mei looked surprised for a few seconds before she offered her free hand to help him up.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Gai got up and nodded his head. He looked at her sheepishly.

"I am sorry. I was not paying attention to where I was going." Mei nodded her head in acceptance.

"What were you doing?" Gai ducked his head a bit.

"I was going over what all I had to make sure I got everything." He lifted up a basket with various food items in it. Mei looked a bit surprised that he was doing that, not too much though. Back in her world, she would always separate with her mom to get the shopping done faster. He could be doing that too.

"Are your parents around here?" Gai shook his head, and Mei blinked at that. "Why are you alone? How old are you?" Mei frowned slightly.

"I am nine this year! I am also a ninja! That means that I am considered an adult in this village!" Gai smiled brightly at her, but Mei didn't stop frowning.

"You are still young, even if a bit youthful." Mei laughed a bit at his loudness. Gai cocked his head to the side a bit. "I do not think you should be alone, even if you are a ninja, but I guess that it is not my place to say anything. Anyway, if you are a ninja, then what are you focusing on? Ninjutsu?" Mei was not really sure what he was like at all. She never actually paid attention to much of Naruto except for Itachi and her other favorite characters.

"No," Gai said as he shook his head. "I want to master Taijutsu." Mei nodded her head. It was weird. Not many ninja go for Taijutsu. They mainly wanted flashy stuff or anything to do with Chakra.

"I know someone who is mainly Taijutsu...well that and Seals," Mei said. The last part was muttered though, so Gai did not hear it. Gai beamed up at her.

"Really? Are they any good?" Mei thought to what they had picked when all of this had started. Satsuki was really good by what she picked, though she was a bit off to actually be a threat to anyone.

"I suppose, yeah." Gai looked excited. "I have to get some bread and feed these kids," Mei looked at Taiki and Naomi just then, "but I wish you the best of luck on mastering Taijutsu. I bet you will be the best at it." Mei gave him a thumbs up with her free hand, winked, and smiled. Now, this was before he had created his nice guy pose, or even his flames of youth. Just keep that in mind. He was also nine; a very impressionable age, and children always exaggerated things. I regret nothing.

* * *

Sasori was still glaring at Satsuki. Satsuki was blowing bubbles...I have no idea either. Don't ask. Jin was looking at Sasori's puppet. Sasori had talked with her a bit about his art, with Jin agreeing to a lot of it, so he was showing her his art. That did not mean he had stopped glaring at Satsuki for calling them dolls... or later asking if she could use them for a tea party. She thought it was perfectly reasonable.

"So you just stretch out your chakra and attach them to the puppet and move it around?" Jin was looking at how Sasori was connecting his chakra with the puppet he had out.

"Something like that." Sasori was smug that someone was interested in his art... Satsuki aside. Speaking of Satsuki...Hey! Lazy ass! Time to go. I'm done with the others for the moment.

"Fine. You didn't need to shout," Satsuki sighed out. _Oh suck it up. It was not that loud,_ Goku said with a huff. "Well it was to _me._ " She heard the Bijuu start up a conversation but she ignored it in favor for looking at Jin. Sasori had twitched when he heard Satsuki talking.

"That's cool." Jin examined it for a bit before she Turned back to Satsuki and saw her staring. "I guess we have to go now. Volf and Mei would get pissed if we take to long."

"Who are they?" Satsuki spoke up to answer Sasori's question.

"Volf is my brother, if you forgot already." Satsuki raised an eyebrow at that...they _had_ said that already. "Mei is the idiot that follows us." Jin rolled her eyes.

"Mei is our friend-"

"An asshole." Jin ignored Satsuki.

"You lost the past couple of wars, shut up."

"I only lost because you kept winning! I don't even know how! You weren't even in them!" Satsuki pouted at Jin and crossed her arms. Sasori looked between them, before he gave up.

"I might see you again, Sasori. Maybe not for a while, but I bet I will," Jin said before she and Satsuki left.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: Took a line or two from Monty Python. **

**_Pearing_** **: Ah, yes. Pear. It is much better than Apple. **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: The random voice that tells us what to do is being an ass right now. It refuses to talk to me. I think it might be because I didn't write it in for a while. **

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking /_ Book

* * *

Volf and Yasuo were off in the forest since a bit after Satsuki and Jin had were hunting giant beasts for a while. There was one in particular that they had their sights set on. It had giant beady red eyes with a scar running through the right one. It had great gnashing teeth that it used to chomp its victim down. It was out for blood, and would kill any man that laid their eyes on it. It towered a staggering 4"5' exactly. It was the most vicious thing in the universe. Volf was following a trail that they knew was from the beast. Yasuo and Ryuu-chuu were right behind him with a big storage seal on Yasuo's back. They had killed bear sized spiders, a giant man-eating centipede, a Bashe, two Baku, a Joro-Gumo, and finally a Gashadokuro while on the hunt for the creature of nightmares and legends. Satsuki would have fun with the Joro-Gumo, and Jin would love Gashadokuro, so Volf thought to get them when they passed by on their way to find the unimaginably scariest creature you would ever think of.

"Do you think we can find it, Volf?" Yasuo was looking at the bad of Volf's head as he spoke.

"Of course we can. Finding the beast is not the hard part, it is subduing it and finally killing it that we will be somewhat screwed on." Yasuo nodded his head and Volf continued to look at the tracks they were following. The tracks in question were humanoid foot prints. The beast they were going after especially loved humanoid things. Volf made sure they were ready for it, bringing a flame thrower and something else so special, it was holy.

They continued to track the beast for a while, not slowing down for anything but to eat. Eventually, they came upon something promising. It was a group of people. There were seven of them, all heading slowly to the center of the clearing where light was streaming in through the trees. Once they hit the light, though, their bodies began to shine like diamonds. Volf knew, then, that they were vampires.

One had short brown hair and a blank face. A male. He was also holding what looked to be the only human there- a female with long brown hair and pale skin. There were others, but they were not as important. It seemed that they had thought it was a good idea to play baseball in this clearing. Which meant that it was going to thunderstorm later. Vampires only played when there was a thunderstorm. Props to anyone who knows who they are and why.

Within minutes, something white flashed into view- to fast to see what it was properly. It tore off one of the vampires necks, and then most of its body. One by one they were all torn to pieces. The human was the last to fall. Yasuo's eyes had widened in shock and fear. This was surely what they had been hunting for the past day or so. Volf motioned Yasuo and Ryuu-chuu to stay hidden. This would be a tough and amazing battle between to powerful beings. They waited. The beast that tore the vampires finally stopped in the middle of the bloody carnage. It was a pure white bunny with blood reed eyes and big front teeth. It was the beast of many nightmares. The one they had been hunting.

Volf got out his flame thrower and then jumped out into the clearing, and to the bunny. Yasuo stayed where he was, eyes wide. Volf charged to the beast and turned on the fire to the thing. He turned and twisted around to get the beast that was very fast. It dodged and tried to get closer to him to rip him apart. Fire spread all around them into a circle, creating a barrier between them and the rest of the world. They circled each other, eyeing the other for an opening. Volf knew, though, that he would need his most holy weapon to succeed with this battle.

He looked out quickly, to see all the vampires corpses burning and bloody. He needed to do this. Fire out not work. He jumped out of the circle and back to where Yasuo was hiding. He put aside his flame thrower and reached into his pocket. What came out was a small round and shiny object. Volf raised it above his head, holding it to the skies.

"Bless this, O Lord, that with it thou mayst blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy." Volf nodded to the sky and then recited the instructions by memory. "First thou pullest the Holy Pin. Then thou must count to three. Three shall be the number of the counting and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither shalt thou count two, excepting that thou then proceedeth to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the number of the counting, be reached, then lobbest thou the Holy Hand Grenade in the direction of thine foe, who, being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it."

 **THIS HAS BEEN BLESSED. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, AND YOU MAY DO IT WITH THIS MOST HOLY OF OBJECTS.**

Yasuo watched with wide eyes as Volf pulled a pin that was on the holy object and then count. Once he had hit three, he threw it at the bunny and watched. It went to the beast of terror, and then blew up. He watched in satisfaction as they bunny died. All that was let was the head, as a trophy.

This was a monumental achievement. Even the voice that tells us what to do has blessed it.

* * *

When Satsuki and Jin got back to the base, Satsuki started to write. Seeing Jiraiya had inspired her on a deep emotional level. Jin went to the kitchen and devour what ever the hell she finds. She better leave some Roast. That shit was awesome. Satsuki sat in front of a typewriter, because that is what authors do. No matter where they are. Period.

It was a dark and stormy night. A girl with half pink and half orange hair sat alone on the mountain. Her starlight orbs glittered stupidly in the moonless night. She wore just a bra and a short skirt. Her body was very developed in all the right places: her chest, feet, hips, lips, and belly button. Her name was Twilight Raven Cherry Bella Blair Buffy Ebony Ivy Ruby De'ark, and she was eleven. She was waiting on her brother on top of the Hokage monument. She was waiting on seven actually. She watched the night and whispered to herself.

"Random nonsense in French that sounds poetic," she spoke as her long flowing hair whipped in her face. Another minute and her brothers were there behind her. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Kiba, and Hidan. She had something important to tell them.

"Orochimaru is after my beautiful body again. He is jealous." They all looked shocked and concerned. Kisame stepped forward.

"I know you are all powerful, and the most beautiful girl in the world, but I must ask you something. I want you to marry me, even though you are supposed to be my half-sister." Twilight Raven Cherry Bella Blair Buffy Ebony Ivy Ruby De'ark started to cry.

"I would love to, but I am already promised to everyone else in the world." The others looked sad and resigned. "Orochimaru is almost here, and no matter how powerful I am, no matter that I can beat everyone in this world, I will not be able to fight him. He is too much for me." They all stepped forward.

"Maybe if we all fought him at the same time then we could defeat him," Naruto spoke up. Twilight Raven Cherry Bella Blair Buffy Ebony Ivy Ruby De'ark shook her head.

"You all are not powerful enough to stop him." Right after that, Orochimaru came and suddenly grabbed the girl. The other cried for a while, knowing they could do nothing. The worlds princess was gone. She had such a tragic life. Her parents getting killed in front of her at age two. Her being used to seal five Bijuu within at three and hated in her own village. She had been on her own since then. The villages even beat her, as they did not understand what it meant. She had also been used to seal an ancient god within at age six. 

They knew they needed her. They would gather all of the world to help get her back.

Satsuki nodded her head. That should make someone's eyes bleed. Now, who to slip it to with out them noticing. She also had to pick who to use it on carefully...

* * *

Volf and a very traumatized Yasuo came back to the base soon after their ferocious battle with the ultimate beast of terror. Volf was in very high spirits after taking on the beast of legends, and winning. Volf passed a very happy Satsuki who had just come out of her room and went to the kitchen. Yasuo blankly followed, shivering nonstop. Once Yasuo saw Jin, he ran to her and tackled her. His arms held onto her very tightly. He would not recover for a long time yet.

Volf set the flame thrower somewhere before he turned to the cabinets. He went to what was left of their food...it seemed that Mei had put lasers around what she was going to use. Just as he saw this, Mei came in with Taiki and Naomi. Volf got some stuff to make a sandwich, before noticing that they were out of bread.

"Did you get any more bread?" Mei nodded her head as she set Naomi on the counter and Taiki next to her. She pulled out seventeen loaves of bread and put them into one of the cabinets. "Thanks." Volf went for one and made his sandwich. Mei started to make her potato soup with bread and cheese, while Jin just stuffed her face with what looked like cake. Yasuo seemed to be happy just attached onto her stomach.

Not too long after, Satsuki came in. She stopped. She looked at what Naomi was wearing. It was a giraffe. A _fucking giraffe._ Satsuki twitched and then hissed. _'At least I can think that she used the skin of a giraffe as a battle tactic to scare anyone away, instead of Mei being a fucking asshole.' Giraffes are not that bad. 'I show you what they can do, and you still doubt me?' ...well...no. Not really. 'That's what I thought.'_ Satsuki went and got some roast and cooked potatoes. Mei happily cooked the meal she was doing, happy that Satsuki was still doing that.

Satsuki was going to have to kill Mei later tonight. She pouted as she had wanted to huggle Naomi and Taiki when she had come home...well she could always huggle Taiki, but not Naomi as it stood. Satsuki went and huggled Taiki, and then looked at Naomi. When she saw that adorable face looking up at her with big eyes, she could not resist. She twitched and then huggled Naomi as well.

"Nice to see you two again." Satsuki smiled at them, getting over the giraffe thing.

.

.

.

Yeah, no. Mei was still going to fucking get it.

Taiki smiled up at her and began to tell her all that had happened while she was gone. It was interesting to say the least. When they were all sitting at the table with whatever they had decided to eat, Volf decided to finally talk.

"You won't believe what we did on the hunting trip..."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: Author left to remember what 'e wrote. Characters went off by themselves. They might jump through the screen and pull you in, be prepared. **

**_Pearing_** **: Why not watermeloning? In fact. Why not Dr. Zoidberg? **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: Updates will be so much more random and far in between since school is started -_- sorry for the long wait... Anyway, please suggest things you would want to happen in this and I can almost promise them happening. I swear I will try to work in lots of stuff~ I won't have much of my brain left with the school going on. **

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking /_ Book

* * *

Satsuki was eating chips that she wished up and watched as Jin painted. What she was painting, was still unknown. It almost looked like a weird flying bat thing with horse feet. None of the Bijuu knew what it was either, so Satsuki was discussing it with them on the possibilities.

 _'Maybe it's a hybrid animal.' No it has to be an already made animal. How could you come up with something like that? 'I-' We know what_ you _can come up with, we are talking about_ her _and what she can come up with. 'Actually she is pretty good at stuff like that. I have mine, she has hers.' Yes,_ came the impatient voice of Chomei, _but what_ is _it._ They all sat there and stared at the picture intently. _'Fuck if I know,'_ was all that Satsuki said before getting up to throw away the chip bag and find something else to do. The author went to look back at what 'e wrote before in the last chapter...as 'e forgot...maybe all of it... ANYWAY! Satsuki went to look around.

It had been awhile since the hunting trip that Volf had gone on with Yasuo...who was still traumatized. He needed to suck it up. Satsuki looked around and found that both Volf and Yasuo were gone again. Since the author was not around at the moment, she decided to Fuck with things so the author was lost again. She got out Aara and wished that Volf and Yasuo were there and packed, Jin and Mei were there and packed, as well as Naomi, Taiki, and Yasuo...packed. That really could have been one wish...if she didn't keep forgetting about people. She then made sure that they had clones in their island...as well as a dozen others to make bases in all the rest of the hidden villages while they time skipped.

"Okay, we have about twenty minutes while the author is reading up on all the things 'e missed or forgot within the time 'e was being lazy! Quick! What time should we skip forward to?" They were all lost for a minute as Satsuki happily bounced around.

"...Okay... I vote when Itachi is seventeen," Mei said with a straight and serious face.

"No. Next." Immediately rejected.

"How about when Minato is Hokage?" Jin asked.

"Hell no, and not when Kakashi is on a Genin team still either. I hate both of them," informed Volf.

"I thought that we were going to go to Ka's time to do more shit." Satsuki tilted her head as Volf stared at her.

"No."

"U-"

"No."

"Ser-"

"No."

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND LET ME SPEAK." Satsuki waited for Volf to say something, and when he didn't, she continued. "Mein Gott. How annoying can you be?" Satsuki huffed and blew her hair away from her face. It was starting to get long. Volf just raised his eyebrow at her. Ass.

"I vote that we still go to the time Ka's a genin. I do not want to go to far in the future at a time, and we can prepare for Kurama," Jin said from her spot.

"See? At least _someone_ is awesome." Satsuki looked at Volf.

"And?" Volf said and Satsuki just huffed.

"I second with Jin," Satsuki said after their short staring contest.

"I still vote on I-"

"Say you want to vote for Itachi's time one more time." Satsuki stared at Mei. "I dare you." They stared at each other. Satsuki with a blank face and Mei with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows...That kind of sounded like caterpillars.

"I vote what Jin said," Yasuo said as he raised his hand. His eyes oddly had stares in them. There was a pause. Mei swore. Satsuki had won.

"How long do we even have before the author comes back?" Mei asked. Satsuki shrugged.

"Depends on how long it takes for the reader to read all this. I said twenty minutes, but really. Who the hell knows _how_ long some people are at reading." Satsuki looked around. "I guess we will have to just go to Ka's time. No other votes-" Volf and Mei yelled indignations. "-or ideas so our vote won by a land slide. I said I had no idea on the time with the readers, but the author is a whole different story. I know for a fact that 'e is almost here to see what happened." They all nodded. Satsuki then asked Aara to send them to the correct time after Volf and Jin looked in on Kamaji. All was pretty much normal...for their group and island. Soon Satsuki had Taiki on her hip and Naomi on her back. Jin was holding Yasuo's hand and Mei was smacking Volf upside the head.

Within moments they were in the future, to when Kakashi was fourteen. It was funny. They didn't have to rush things. The author got distracted by some pretty pictures and music and lost about four hours before remembering that 'e had a story to write. Someone should really hound the author to write it...or just take it from 'em.

* * *

The author returned to the story...and was completely lost again. Dammit! And they just had it all figured out too...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer/Warning_** **: I have no sense **

**_Pearing_** **: Nope. pearing people is rude. You can Tomato them, but not pearing. **

**_Summery_** **:** **"There are rules to this, you know." The genie glared at her. "Three, in fact. You may not wish for someone to fall in love, or mess with love. You may not wish for someone to revive from the dead, and you may not wish for more wishes." The woman deadpanned. She was a sarcastic, lazy, smart-ass.**

 **"Fine. I wish for more genies." And to think it all started with a pendent. From Pendent to Genie to the Naruto world. Just another uninteresting summer day.**

 ** _Notes_** **: Nope. Not forgotten this story. Just more school work. There will be more chapters, worry not...you know..if this story was...never mind...**

"Talking"/ ' _Thinking'_ / **RANDOM VOICE THAT TELLS US WHAT TO DO** / Normal writing / _tail beast talking /_ Book

* * *

The author is not very pleased with Satsuki and the others. The author is not pleased at all. They not only went to the future and continued the story as 'e was catching up, they also screwed with a lot of people. Satsuki turned into a Kakapo and stared at the Kazekage through the window for three weeks straight, freaking him out and making him tense whenever he sees a green bird. The author was not sorry about that. The author was pissed because Satsuki did it without 'em. Jin had taught Yasuo more than the author is willing to give. Stupid easily trained brat. Mei had checked out Konoha and found a fourteen year old Kakashi walking around. Soon after he went over to an Obito that had bandages covering the right side of his face and had no right arm. He didn't seem to be a ninja anymore though he had his left eye that had been Kakashi's in the Anime. Rin was with Obito as well. Well then. That was different and _exactly why I fucking wanted to be here when you people WERE DOING SHIT!_ Assholes. Anyway, Volf had gone to check out the other bases they had set up in the other countries near the rest of the hidden villages.

Kamaji was doing very well. The animals and plants had advanced very well to be more deadly than anything. I am pretty sure that the forest of Death is more like a fetus to it now...meh. It looked _very_ different than anywhere else in the world. I would like to see someone try to invade _that_ and come out alive or sane. Anyway. We are severely getting off topic...I think. Yeah, I forgot what I was supposed to do. Why don't we just follow no one and hold a strike? Oh, that's right, because the nine tails is about to attack the Leaf and the readers would be pissed off. The author would be fine with it but the reader... Are they really important? Let's try it.

 **STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!**


End file.
